


Earth, Fire, Air, Water... Boomerang?

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Don't want to spoil too much with tags, Enemies to Lovers, Honor, Oblivious Zuko, Oneshot, Sokka-centric, Work In Progress, Yue's just kidna chillin in the north like "hahah no???", Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is confused, Zuko is convinced that Sokka is that avatar, aang is gone, aang is not the avatar, ignore the outline in chapter 6, ive started writing again, nice au, sokka cant bend, suki is a badass and we stan., zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: ...The chaos starts when Zuko kidnaps Sokka, mistakenly believing that he is the Avatar.With the help of his sister, Sokka escapes and flees north.Sokka and Katara want to take down the fire nation, and they travel to the northern water tribe, so Katara can learn waterbending. Along the way, they make friends and form inseparable bonds.Sokka gets a crush on Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, a princess who, is, admittedly out of his league.Will they find the new Avatar? Or have the spirits abandoned the world?Sokka's of the opinion that the world has been abandoned, but some people still hold out hope.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Katara & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Yue, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [master of the elements, daughter of the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429446) by [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose). 



> Okay so like Korra is an amazing Avatar. Aang is a great avatar, but like what if Aang died and Yue was the avatar? I think it's a super interesting concept. 
> 
> Inspired by master of the elements, daughter of the moon, but I put my own spin on it.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I know I have (at least two) multichapter avatar fics in progress already, but I got this idea and I just had to write it.

The Airbenders were gone. The avatar had fled to the spirit world. Everyone knew that. They had been wiped out years ago, at the start of the war.

They were wrong.

In a metal prison cell, deep within the Fire Nation, sat the last airbender. An old man, who had been imprisoned since he was only 12. He was a master of airbending, but had not had time to master any of the other four elements.

He sat there, meditating, searching for a way out. For over 60 years, he was there, to no avail. There was no escaping a metal prison cell. Even the Avatar couldn't bend metal.

Aang wanted nothing more than to bust out of prison and take down the Fire Nation, but he didn't have a chance. His time had passed.

It was there, with less than 70 years to his age, that Aang left this world. Perhaps he fled to the spirit world. Perhaps he 

Whatever his purpose, he died. The avatar spirit would be reborn.

As a Waterbender. 

The Firelord was not very happy with this development. The one person who could POSSIBLY overthrow the Fire Nation had been reincarnated. 

Somewhere out there, a little baby of the Water Tribe would gain great powers.

At that moment, as Aang died, a girl was born in the north and a boy in the south. Yue, who's spirit was tied with the moon, and Sokka, the first son of Chief Hakoda.

Either one had the potential to be the Avatar.

The Fire Nation set out to end Waterbending, and the Avatar, forever. 

Starting with the Southern Water Tribe.

....

16 years later

....

Katara laughed, running through the ice. "C'mon Sokka, let's go penguin sledding!"

Sokka sighed, following his sister. "Katara, we have to fish. We can't come back empty handed again."

"It'll be fun." She grabbed his hand. "Trust me."

Then, Sokka regrettably did what he always did. He followed Katara. "Fine, but you have to use your waterbending to dry me off."

"I'll try." Katara started crawling on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Sneaking. Shhh."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

Katara crept up on a penguinseal, before grabbing it and using it like a sled. 

She laughed as she slid down the hillside, freezing the water as she approached. Katara and the penguinseal slid into the water, and Katara immediately popped out and swam back to shore.

"Your turn!" 

Sokka frowned. "I'm not so sure that-"

"Just once? I'll stop bothering you."

It did look fun. Sokka usually didn't do fun. He took a breath. "I'll do it, if you freeze the water, so I slide more."

"Deal."

Sokka grabbed a penguinseal and dove on the icy ground.

And he slid.

The momentum pushed him past Katara, into the water. 

Eventually, the penguinseal rolled out from under him, and Sokka was left stranded on a piece of ice. 

Floating away from the shore. 

Katara was frantically waving, trying to say something, but Sokka couldn't hear her. "Bring me back!" He started to paddle with his hands, but the icy water made his fingers numb. "Katara, this isn't funny."

He watched as his sister closed her eyes, and held out her arms. Like a wave, she slowly reeled him back in. 

And then her line snapped. For a moment, Sokka thought her powers stopped working, and then he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Behind him sat a ship belonging to the Fire Nation Navy.

He was dead.

And if he didn't act fast, Katara was too.

The Fire Nation didn't take very kindly to Waterbenders.

(Well they didn't take kindly to anyone, but especially Waterbenders)

As it came closer to the shoreline, it passed right by Sokka. He was able to leap from his iceberg, and land on the ship.

It would've been cool, if he wasn't facing certain death. 

There were no warriors in the village. Sokka was the last. 

The deck was empty, giving the whole ship eerie vibes.

The longer Sokka stood on it, the weirder he felt. 

Something wasn't right. 

The entire ship was covered in seaweed and barnacles. It appeared to be entirely unmanned, and it was headed for the shoreline. 

It's engine wasn't powered on, but it was moving.

It had a gaping hole in one side, but it was floating.

Based on the way the wood cracked wherever he stepped, it was old. 

Older than him.

It didn't make sense. 

Sokka found the mast, at the front of the ship, and turned it. 

It didn't affect the direction of the ship. 

Katara was still standing on the shore, eyes closed, pulling.

Then it hit him.

She was pulling the ship out of the water.

Sometimes, his sister surprised him. She had no real waterbending training, and somehow managed to accomplish things like this.

Sokka could throw a boomerang, Katara could vaguely toss a blob of water at someone. 

Sokka learned how to hunt, Katara apparently learned how to pull entire ships out of the ocean.

She always had to one up him. He felt useless next to her, sometimes. It was frustrating to be powerless, to have to ask his little sister for help.

Sokka kicked a random beam, expecting it to break.

It didn't. 

Instead, it set off a flare. 

It shot into the sky, alerting anyone that might be nearby.

At best, Fire Nation ships would arrive in a week to check things out. 

The ship hit the shore, and Katara opened her eyes. 

Sokka watched as she looked around, first in confusion, followed by recognition, and then terror. 

A Fire Nation Ship just like this one had arrived on the say that her mother was killed.

Maybe it was this one.

She saw the Fire Nation ship, and Sokka had to time to explain. He jumped off the side of the deck, twisting his ankle on the ice, as Katara fell over.

She passed out. 

Whether it was from shock, or exhaustion, he wasn't sure.

As she fell to the ground, the boat sunk back into the ocean.

Soon, there was no trace of it. 

He knelt down, checking for a pulse. She still had one.

Sokka picked his sister up and carried her back home. 

He trudged through the ice, his ankle flaring in pain with every step.

Sokka needed to get Katara back to the village, to the healer's hut.

As he approached, he saw the last face he wanted to see.

Gran-Gran was staring, looking disappointed.

Sokka avoided eye contact. 

"Sokka!" Gran-gran raised her voice. She never raised her voice. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident!" He yelped.

"Of course it was an accident. You don't purposefully send messages to the Fire Nation."

"Katara pulled an old ship out of the water and we-I decided to investigate."

Gran-Gran put her face in her hands. "I thought you two were hunting, not investigating."

"We got distracted."

Gran-Gran sighed. "Take Katara to the healers. We can talk later."

"I'm sorry-"

"I know." 

"I should find my sword. Maybe I can fight off a few Fire Nation Soldiers."

"Tui and Lai, help up." Gran-Gran stared off towards the horizon. "They're on their way."

Sokka stumbled towards the nearest igloo, which happened to be where he lived with his sister and Grandmother. "I'm going to lay Katara here. Stay with her." He gently placed her on a bed, "i'll tell the others to hide."

"And then what?"

Sokka gulped. "I'll do what I can."

"Wait-"

"What?" He turned back to face his grandmother.

She looked pained. "Sokka, you don't have to be the hero."

"Yes I do. The Southern Water Tribe doesn't have anyone else. I'm the last line of defense."

"I can't lose you too."

He smiled. "Hopefully, you won't."

"If you do, I'm making Seal-Jerky for dinner."

"You'd better not." Sokka stumbled out the door, putting on a brave face, hiding his grimace. He managed to grab a helmet, and pulled that over his face.

He rang the warning bells, alerting the village that an attack was coming. Then Sokka made his way to the shoreline. All he could do was wait.

As the ship crushed the wall of the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka did a quick survey of his inventory.

He had his trusty boomerang, a water pouch, and some random rocks in his pocket. As a bonus, every time he took a step, pain flared throughout his ankle. 

It was not looking to bright for Sokka.

After the longest hour of Sokka's life, the ship anchored itself to shore.

A dramatic platform jutted out, and down it walked a soldier. 

A boy, really. He couldn't have been much older than Sokka.

Sokka charged at him, and was pushed aside. 

"Ouch." He landed on his bad ankle.

The Soldier glared at him. "Surrender the Avatar and no one gets hurt."

Sokka laughed. "The avatar?"

"Our sources indicate that the Avatar lives among the people of the water tribe. There was bright, spiritual light, that called me here."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I accidentally set off a flare. That was no avatar."

"If you give us the avatar, I swear on my honor, no harm will come to your pathetic village."

Sokka glared. "For some reason, I don't believe you."

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I am giving you my word."

"I'm Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda, and I am asking you to leave my village."

"I cannot leave until we have the Avatar."

"The avatar isn't here. I thought he died, like 100 years ago."

"16."

"That's... more recent than I thought."

"Hmmm." Zuko tilted his head. "How old are you?"

"Me?" Sokka jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain. "I'm 16."

"Is there anyone else in your tribe that's 16 years of age?"

"No, there are very few families left-"

Sokka was cut off as Zuko pointed at him. "Seize the Avatar."

"I already told you, I'm not the Avatar." Sokka stumbled backwards. "I'm not even a bender!"

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Zuko mimicked Sokka's earlier words. 

"If I was the avatar, would I do this?" Sokka threw his boomerang, knocking over three soldiers. It landed back in the snow, just out of his reach.

"Air-bending. Impressive. I thought the art of air-bending was dead."

"That was just a boomerang!" Sokka tripped, falling onto his butt. "I can't bend."

"For some reason, I doubt that." Zuko stepped towards him. "Sokka, if you come with me, I guarantee, on my honor, no one else has to get hurt." 

Sokka pulled the water pouch out of his pocket. He squeezed it, and it hit Zuko in the face. "I'm telling you, I'm not the Avatar."

"You just bent two elements in front of me." Zuko wiped his face. "What are you going to do next, throw rocks at me and tell me that you aren't earthbending?"

Sokka pulled the pebbles out of his pockets. "Maybe?"

Wrong move.

Before he could attack, two Fire Nation soldiers handcuffed him, and marched him towards the ship.

Sokka limped. "Take me, but please, don't hurt my people."

"I gave you my word that I would not." Zuko stared at him. "I do not go back on my word."

Sokka sighed. Katara would be safe. At least he managed to protect her. "The Fire Nation killed my mother."

"I am sorry for your loss." Zuko had the slightest bit of remorse on his face. "In war, sometimes, there are casualties."

Sokka bit his tongue. Anything that he could say would get him killed faster.

"Are there any other waterbenders in your tribe?"

Sokka himself couldn't even bend. Katara was the last. "No." He lied. "Its just me."

"Just you?"

"Yes." Sokka gulped. "You have my word."

Zuko seemed satisfied at that. "Raise the sails, we're going home."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Classified."

"Is it prison?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

Sokka shook his head. "Its prison."

"Sokka, we do not wish to harm you."

"That seems unlikely-"

"I'd advise that you shut up." Zuko glared at him. "You are my prisoner."

"Do you have any snacks?"

"No, this is a war ship." Zuko sighed. "We don't have snacks."

"What a shame."

Zuko looked at Sokka. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I-" Sokka's face went red. "Excuse me?"

"It makes you less annoying."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"No-"

"Yeah, you totAlly did."

"No, it was a slip of the tongue." The Firebender's face was redder than Sokka's.

"I can't believe Prince Zuko has a crush on me." Sokka smirked.

"I do not."

"I'm honored-"

Zuko pointed a sword at Sokka's throat. "Do not mock me. You don't even know the meaning of honor."

Sokka gulped. "Okay, that's hot."

The entire ship rocked. Sokka fell over. 

"What was that?" Zuko glared at Sokka. "What did you do, Avatar?"

"It wasn't me." Sokka sat up with a groan. "My hands are tied, remember?"

"You cannot mess with the ocean. Your fate is predestined to fail."

"That's not very encouraging." Sokka frowned. 

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Oh."

"What is that?" Zuko's eyes widened, like he thought Sokka had a plan.

"What is what?" Sokka asked, like an idiot who had no idea what was going on.

That was the last thing Sokka said before he turned around, and was completely submerged in water.

_Katara._

Sokka had no idea how his sister did it, but she had arrived. 

She was going to save him.

It was reckless of her, but he had never needed his little sister more.

As the blob of water pulled Sokka away, Zuko regained his bearings and shot a few blasts of fire at Sokka. They hit the water and fizzled out. 

Zuko yelled something at him, about the Avatar and Honor, but Sokka didn't even process it.

Katara dumped him in a canoe, where she was hiding, concealed by a blanket. 

He was soaking wet, shivering from the cold, but he was free. 

The Fire Nation ship shot a cannon at their little canoe. 

Well, mostly free. 

"Can you bend us out of here?" Sokka whispered.

"Maybe, but you need to paddle." Katara whispered back. "I'm not sure how much more I can do. I don't want to pass out again."

"Please don't pass out." Sokka grabbed the paddle and started rowing away. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if you said it a bit more."

Sokka laughed. "As soon as we reach land, I'm telling everyone we meet how amazing you are."

"Yeah, I am."

"Did you happen to bring any snacks?"

Wordlessly, Katara put a piece of seal-jerky in Sokka's mouth. "Keep rowing."

"You really were prepared." He shook his head. "Its like this canoe was pre-packed for you to leave."

"It was." She avoided eye-contact.

"Oh."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. 

Sokka kept rowing, and Katara used occasional spurts of waterbending to keep their speed up.

They out paced the Fire Nation Navy Ship, and before long, it was just a dot receding in the horizon. 

By the time night fell, they reached land. 

It was sandy. Sokka stepped up and looked around. "This isn't the Southern Water Tribe?"

"No." Katara agreed. "It isn't."

"Why?"

"We can't go back. If we do, they'll kill us."

"They didn't want to kill me." Sokka smirked, remembering how red he had made Zuko.

"They want to kill all waterbenders. Also, they literally made you their prisoner."

"They thought I was the Avatar." Sokka shrugged. "I was just going to be a prisoner for life."

Katara snorted. "You? The Avatar?"

"Yeah."

"But you can't even bend water."

"I tried to tell them that, but they didn't listen."

"Sokka, that's ridiculous." She giggled.

"I threw some water and rocks at them, and they thought I was bending. They thought boomerang was airbending."

"Oh!" Katara pulled something out of her pockets. "I saw this in the snow and thought you might want it."

"Boomerang!" Sokka hugged his boomerang, before putting it in his pocket. "Katara, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"What supplies did you bring?"

Katara pulled out some large bags. "I have sleeping packs, boomerang, maps, an extra coat, and enough food to last us a week."

"Why a week?"

"Because," Katara unfurled the map, pointing at pre-marked destinations, "we can get to the northern water tribe in a week."

"This is just a rowboat. There's no way-"

"I'm a waterbender. I can speed us up, remember? We will be able to get to the Northern Water Tribe within the week."

Sokka sighed. "That's what this is about?"

"What?"

"You want to learn waterbending? Katara, we've talked about this-"

"No. You've talked about this. Now it's my turn." She blinked away tears that were forming in her eyes. "I want to fight back against the fire nation. To do that, I have to learn from someone in the Northern Water Tribe."

"It's dangerous-"

"Sokka. I just dragged your ass off of a Fire Nation Navy Vessel. At this point, everything we do is dangerous."

"We should go home, Gran-Gran-"

She cut him off again. "Gran-Gran told me to save you. She also told me that you'd protect me. She knew we weren't going back home."

"That doesn't mean that we can just travel halfway around the world."

"Sokka, its the only thing I can do. I have to."

"I can protect you sis."

"No. I want to be able to protect myself. I hate feeling useless."

"You feel useless? You're amazing Katara. You saved my life!"

"Maybe, but I can't hunt, or fight. I can barely control water, it only works when I'm panicking."

He shrugged. "Okay, then just panic all the time."

"That's not how it works." Katara sighed. "I just want to feel like I can make a difference."

"Fine." Sokka felt moved by her words. "I'll go with you to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yeah, I knew you would."

"But it's getting dark, we should stop here and rest for the night." Sokka got up and tied the boat to a nearby tree.

Katara grabbed the sleeping packs out of the canoe, flattening them against the beach. "Where do we want to lie down-"

Sokka barely heard the rustling in the leaves. He assumed it was wind.

It all happened too fast for him to react anyways. 

Bags were placed over their heads and Katara was handcuffed. 

Sokka's handcuffs were still locked around his wrists.

They were blindly marched, towards probable doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Stan Suki

It was all Sokka's fault. He was willing to be the sacrifices but he dragged Katara into the mess with him. 

Now, Zuko was going to kill both of them. 

Sokka and Katara were tied around a pole, and the bags were removed, only to reveal...

A bunch of pretty girls in makeup.

One held a shiny fan up to Sokka's throat. His heart sped up. "What are you doing on my island?"

"Who are you?"

"Suki, of the Kyoshi Warriors. Who are you?"

"I'm Sokka." He looked her up and down. "You don't look like a warrior."

"I'm wearing armor and war-paint, I look more like a warrior than you do."

"That's because I lost my armor to the ocean."

"What?"

"Long story." Sokka looked around. "Where are the soldiers?"

"Soldiers?"

"The ones who captured us? I'd like to have a word with them."

"Sokka-" Katara hissed. "They captured us."

"They're just a bunch of girls, there's no way that they beat me up."

Suki laughed. "We may be girls, but make no mistake, we were the ones who captured you."

"Well, I'm injured, so it doesn't count."

Katara kicked him. Hard. "Ignore my brother. He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Shut up." Katara gave Suki a smile. "We are just travelers from the Southern Water Tribe, heading north." 

"Why are you here?"

"We had to stop somewhere for the night." Katara explained. "Your island seemed like a safe place to sleep. We meant no harm or disrespect."

Suki smiled. "I like you-"

"Katara." Katara replied. 

"Katara." Suki repeated. "I will let you go, as long as you keep an eye on your brother, and make sure he does not cause any problems."

"I can do that." 

"Great." Suki untied Katara from the pole.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm older, I should be the one in charge."

Suki bit her lip. "Does he have a death wish or something?"

Katara shrugged. "I had to pull him off a Fire Nation Ship earlier, so probably."

"That explains the handcuffs."

"Yeah," Sokka held his arms out in front of himself. "Is there anyway you can unlock these?"

Suki frowned. "I'm just a girl, what do I know."

Katara stifled a laugh, and did not offer any help.

"Fine, I guess I will just keep wearing these." Sokka stubbornly marched away. 

"Uh, your boat is that way." Suki pointed in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." Katara grabbed her brother and yanked him away. "We'll be out of your hair by noon tomorrow."

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Really?" Sokka smiled. "I could use some meat-"

"I was speaking to your sister. You have made a fool of yourself, and disrespected the name of Kyoshi."

"Oh."

Suki glared. "Sokka, you are on very thin ice."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm an expert at navigating thin ice. Thanks though."

Katara mouthed 'sorry' one more time before dragging Sokka back to their canoe, and the sleeping packs that had been dropped on the ground.

Sokka frowned. "Those girls were really mean."

"I think you offended them, Sokka. They were nice to me."

"Yeah, cause you're a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sokka puffed out his chest. "I think they were scared of me."

Katara laughed. "I'm pretty sure Suki could beat you up. That's not a fight you'd win."

"They're girls, not warriors."

Katara sighed. "Why can't they be both?"

"That's just not how it works."

"Sokka, sometimes you are just so closeminded-"

"I just know they cheated. Somehow. They aren't real warriors."

Katara drifted off to sleep, blatantly ignoring her brother's sexism. 

When she woke up in the morning, he was noticeably absent. 

The canoe was tied down, and the food seemee untouched, but Sokka was nowhere to be found. 

Great.

Katara ventured inland, in search for her brother.

She found a marketplace, full of food, but Sokka wasn't buying meat. He wasn't trying New foods, or looking for a boomerang or doing anything that Sokka would normally do.

Katara found him, crouched beside a building. He was watching through the window as-

Oh. The Kyoshi Warriors were practicing their battle stances.

Katara tapped her brother on the shoulder. "We should probably go soon."

"I was wrong."

"What?"

"They can fight."

"I know." Katara tugged at Sokka's handcuffs. "But we told them we would leave."

"I want to train with them."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You're going to get hurt." Katara glanced at his ankle. "Again."

"I'll be find. I'm sure I can manage sparring with some girls."

"Sokka-"

"Katara, they have swords. They could teach me how to use swords."

"So?"

"So, this is like my waterbending." Sokka took a breath. "I don't want to feel useless in a fight. Zuko could've killed me."

"Her name is Suki."

"I know. Not who I was talking about." Sokka shook his head. "Katara, I need this. I need to prove myself."

"Fine." Katara let him go.

"Fine?"

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah. Ask them to train you. I'm sure it'll go over well after yesterday."

"Yeah, it will." Sokka waltzed right over and pushed the doors open, like he owned the place.

Katara face palmed hard. Her embarrassment was quickly replaced by laughter, when Sokka and Suki faced off in a duel.

He was given a sword, even though his hands were cuffed together. Suki fought with a fan, the blades razor sharp.

Sokka lost very quickly. 

After less than five minutes, he was kicked out of the building. 

The warriors continued their training.

"What was that?" Katara helped Sokka stand back up. "I thought you were going to ask to train with them."

"No, I challenged Suki to a duel. She was better than I thought."

"You are an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." Sokka shook his head. "Do you think I can train with them if I ask nicely?"

"I think you need to apologize."

"What do i have to apologize for?"

"You disrespected them. Sokka you told them that they were not real warriors. You owe them an apology."

"Maybe you're right." Sokka looked at the ground. "I haven't been very open-minded."

He trudged back, knocking before entering.

Katara didn't watch through the window this time. She knew that Sokka would be kicked out in a matter of time. Hopefully, he apologized. Suki and the others seemed nice, and Sokka had been obnoxious.

After five minutes, Katara was curious.

At ten, she was worried.

After a solid fifteen minutes Katara was convinced that her brother had been killed by the Kyoshi Warriors. Not that she blamed them. 

Eventually, Katara decided to look through the window. At first, she didn't see her brother. 

Then she found him.

Practicing with the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka was given a fan, and was practicing different battle stances with them. And Sokka had their traditional makeup and armor on. 

He looked like a girl. It was a hilarious stroke of karma.

Suki was a genius.

Sokka made eye contact with Katara through the window and glared.

She laughed it off, and went back to the canoe to roll up the sleeping packs. 

Sokka could learn how to fight for one day, it wouldn't slow down their journey very much. 

And, if Suki knocked some sense into him, maybe Sokka would stop saying dumb things about girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: not written yet
> 
> Sokka learns from the kyoshi warriors.
> 
> Zuko finds the canoe and has reason to believe that the avatar is hiding on Kyoshi island.
> 
> The fire nation attacks, and Suki is mad that Sokka kept secrets from her. 
> 
> Sokka and Katara flee, but this time, Suki is coming with them. She wants to see the world, and also, constantly tease Sokka.


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka's day was going quite well.

After he apologized to the Kyoshi Warriors, they allowed him to train with them.

Suki was incredible. 

Sokka, admittedly was an idiot. Any one of the Kyoshi Warriors could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. And they were girls. 

He had mocked them, because he didn't understand. In the Water Tribe, girls weren't warriors. It was different in the Earth Kingdom.

Suki and all of the Warriors had Sokka's complete respect. 

In the span of one afternoon, he learned the way of the fan. He learned to fight like a girl, like a warrior. 

After a while, most of the girls took a break, and Suki pulled Sokka aside.

"Look," he frowned, "I'm sorry. You are better warriors than I ever could be."

"And don't you forget it." She teased.

"I won't." Sokka felt his face turn red, but he had to say what was on his mind. "Suki, I could never forget you."

She smiled. "I won't forget you either. I don't know many boys-"

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. I should leave Kyoshi Island."

"Do you have to go?"

"I promised Katara we would get to the Northern Water Tribe."

"That's halfway around the world."

"I know."

"Sokka-" Suki hesitated, "will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know."

"If you ever find yourself nearby, Kyoshi island will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you." Sokka smiled. "Hopefully I'll be able to accept that invitation some day."

"Do you need food, supplies? Its a long trip to the north."

"I think we're fine. We have enough food for a week."

"So... this is it?"

"I promised Katara we would leave by noon. Its past that now."

"I understand." Suki looked down. "You have a duty to your family."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "If I could stay here with you forever, I would, but its not safe. I'm not safe."

"I'm able to protect myself."

"I know, but I can't put people at risk like that. I'm the risk taker-"

Suki leaned over and kissed him. "Who's taking risks now?"

"I. Whoa. Wow." 

"I really made you speechless, huh?" Suki smirked.

Katara chose the worst possible moment to kick down the door. "Sokka, we gotta go, like five minutes ago. Your boyfriend followed us."

Sokka scowled as Suki pulled back.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I had no idea." Suki looked away. "I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine." He chuckled awkwardly. "I don't actually have a boyfriend-" he shot a glare at Katara, "shut up."

Katara shrugged. "I think its funny. You kept going on about how hot he was."

Sokka shrugged. "I can find someone hot and also find someone else hot."

Suki facepalmed. "I think I misread some signals."

"No. I like you Suki. Not Zuko. Suki, no one has ever made me feel the way you do."

"Zuko?" 

"The Fire Nation Soldier who's trying to capture me." Sokka frowned. "I almost kissed him."

"That sounds... complicated."

Sokka turned back to his sister. "How close is he?" 

Katara shook her head. "He's on the island. Soldiers are surrounding our boat, waiting to ambush us."

"Great." Sokka groaned. "Any chance you could give us some of those supplies you were talking about, Suki?"

"Yeah. I can even get you a boat."

"Really?"

"Only if you promise to bring it back."

"I do." Sokka smiled. "Some day, I will be back."

"You'd better."

...

Sokka and Katara followed Suki as she gathered supplies from around the island. They had to duck behind buildings to avoid the soldiers marching around. 

"You're a warrior, aren't you going to fight?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not fighting unless they fight first." Suki shook her head. "It would be a suicide mission."

Everything was going well, until they ran into a group of Fire Nation Soldiers. Zuko was standing at the front.

He stepped forward and looked down on Suki. "Give the Avatar to us, and no one gets hurt."

She shot a look at Sokka. Katara looked equally confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island." Zuko scowled. "We followed his boat to the shore."

"The Avatar... I thought he was dead." 

"Stop stalling." 

"I'm not stalling?"

"I know you're bringing supplies to him."

"I'm- not." 

"Then why would you need supplies?"

"We're going on a trip." Suki was lying through her teeth.

"All three of you?"

"Yes." 

"Yep." Katara nodded.

Sokka nodded, but kept his voice down. He didn't want to risk Zuko recognizing him. 

Zuko frowned. "If you give us the Avatar, no one gets hurt."

"Is that a threat?"

"It doesn't have to be."

"You are messing with a group of highly trained warriors. If you attack, there will be casualties on both sides."

"Give us the Avatar, and there don't have to be any casualties."

"I told you, I don't know anything about the Avatar." Suki glared. "Me and my companions are going to Ba Sing Se."

"You'd let me know if you saw any suspicious characters, right?"

"Of course." Suki lied. "I wouldn't want to risk the wrath of the Fire Nation."

Zuko handed her a paper. "He looks like this."

"Really?" Suki stared at the familiar portrait. Sokka conveniently was looking in the opposite direction. 

"Yeah." Zuko measured with a hand. "He's about this tall, a trickster, really cute, responds to Sokka."

Katara elbowed her brother teasingly. He didn't respond. It wasn't worth the risk. 

"We are going to be leaving-"

"And we are going to be searching your town. If I find that you were hiding the Avatar, there will be consequences."

Suki met Zuko's gaze. "I assure you, you will find nothing."

...

After they were out of earshot, loading supplies onto Suki's sailboat, she frowned at Sokka. "I don't like liars."

"I'm sorry?" 

"But I understand why you did it." She gave Sokka a shove. "Go, before they burn my village down."

"They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"They would." 

Katara tugged on Sokka's sleeve. "C'mon, we have to get out of here. We have a chance to escape."

Smoke started rising in the distance. "Katara, we can't leave now."

Suki grimaced. "Go. We can handle this. You have to save the world."

"I can't just let a village burn."

"Everyone has evacuated. We can rebuild." Suki frowned. "I don't like it, but its how it is."

"Or, we can fight back."

"With what?"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "If you have some secret Avatar powers, go ahead, otherwise, I suggest you do the smart thing and run."

"I can't-" Sokka's voice cracked.

Katara took a breath. "Sokka, you may not be able to help, but I think I can."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, but its risky." Katara frowned. "Suki, can you help me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I bend, sometimes its too much. I need someone with me in case anything-"

"She passes out." Sokka explained bluntly. "She wants you to make sure she gets back to the ship safely."

"And where will Sokka be?"

"Sokka?" Katara winced. "You're going to be the distraction."

"I can do that!" He smiled at Suki. "Got any boomerangs?"

She threw one at him, and it hit him in the head. "Ouch. I deserve that."

"Yeah. Next time, just tell the truth."

"I will." Sokka gulped. If they made it out of this, he was going to have to have a very awkward conversation with Suki.

Because he wasn't actually the Avatar. 

He never lied.

Sokka couldn't even bend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka distracts. Zuko attacks. 
> 
> Katara is the real hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the like five people who have read this. I love you, please comment below and let me know what you think.

Sokka thought that he would have been more distracting without a shirt. 

Katara and Suki had called that dumb, and laughed at him, teasing him about his crush on Zuko.

His totally nonexistent, fake crush on Zuko.

Instead, Sokka wiped the makeup off of his face, and removed the armor, so he was in his regular, recognizable, Water Tribe clothes. 

He didn't have much time to plan, so he did what he did best. 

Sokka ran towards the fire, without thinking. In one hand he gripped the fan Suki had given him, and in the other was his boomerang. 

He absentmindedly rubbed his wrists. Suki had managed to unlock the handcuffs, with some trick involving a hairpin and spite. He wasn't side it could be repeated. 

He had no idea how Katara had managed to snatch it from the boat without getting caught by the Fire Nation, but he wasn't going to ask. 

Sokka ran to the middle of the burning village and started yelling. 

He began with a, "Leave these innocent people alone," followed by a, "I know you want me." 

He was loud enough that it summoned Zuko, the Prince looking only slightly flustered. "I don't want you. I have to capture the Avatar to restore my honor."

Sokka winked. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Are you here to surrender?"

"If you stop burning this village down." 

"Fair." Zuko closed his eyes. The fires closest to them sizzled and stalled, turning into smoke. 

The blazing inferno behind him did not.

"I need you to stop that." Sokka pointed. "Not the tiny flames I could put out myself."

"I can't." 

"What do you mean you can't, you're a firebender?" Sokka crossed his arms. "If you can't put the fires out why am I even negotiating with you."

"This isn't a negotiation. You're under arrest."

"And you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you hurt these people."

"I saw them flee. No one got injured."

"Are you sure?"

"The fire was supposed to be a ruse. It was supposed to draw you out of hiding. It wasn't supposed to get this big." Zuko looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Its not me you should be apologizing to."

"You're right." 

"Aren't you going to lock me up? Capture me?"

Zuko folded his arms. "Aren't you going to do your Avatar thing and stop the fire?"

"Touché."

"I'll allow you to suppress the fire before we cuff you." Zuko bowed. "I truly apologize. It was never supposed to go this far."

"I think we've hurt Kyoshi Island enough."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going to capture me, it has to be somewhere else."

Zuko groaned. "You have no honor, you know that?"

"I was thinking of continuing north." Sokka shrugged. "If you have to capture me, don't burn down a village. I'll make sure you regret it."

"You aren't surrendering?"

"No. I'm doing what I do best." Sokka chucked his boomerang at Zuko. "Distracting. And fleeing."

"I thought we understood each other, you little piece of-" Zuko groaned after his head got hit. "I understand why my grandfather wiped out all the airbenders-"

Sokka dove to catch the boomerang. "We understand each other perfectly. You want to put me in prison, and I'm not cool with that, so you're chasing me."

"This isn't a game."

"No, but I know you don't want to hurt anyone."

Zuko marched behind him. "I am ordering you to stop."

"And I was stalling." 

"What?" 

"Here's some advice. Next time, choose an even playing field."

"This is an even-"

"We're on an island. Surrounded by water. Did you really think I wasn't going to take advantage of that?"

Zuko paled. "I didn't even think-"

"No. You didn't." Sokka raised his arms to the sky, cackling maniacally. He fell to his knees, laughing evilly as Zuko looked around in fear.

That was the cue. 

From somewhere in the trees behind him, Katara channeled all her energy into waterbending. 

She didn't make a dramatic tsunami, like Sokka had hoped, but rain started pouring from the sky. All of the fire quickly sizzled out, becoming smoke in mere minutes.

Zuko stood frozen, as Sokka made a run for the boat. 

Suki dragged Katara close behind, and began untying the boat from the dock. 

Sokka smiled at the Kyoshi Warrior. "Suki, thank you so much-"

"You, shut up and raise the sails." She sighed. "I'm still mad that you lied at me."

"Doesn't your village need you? I promised I would bring the boat back."

Suki chuckled. "You think I'd miss out on the adventure of a lifetime?"

"We're running from the Fire Nation. Its dangerous."

"My entire village just got set on fucking fire. I think I can take dangerous."

"Right."

"And I couldn't turn down the opportunity to be the Avatar's companion."

"What?"

"Not like-" Suki was blushing furiously. "Kyoshi was a great avatar and it would be my honor to help you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sokka was equally red. "I just thought you should know that I'm not the Avatar."

"You don't have to lie to me." 

"I'm not. I can't bend."

"You're literally airbending right now." Suki pointed at the sails. "This boat is moving too smoothly and too quickly for that to be natural."

"I'm just good at boating. I can't bend."

Katara blinked slowly. "Sokka's always lucky. He's really good at boating. And fishing." 

"Okay, I believe you." Suki raised an eyebrow. "How do you explain your boomerang skill?"

"That's years of practice. Anyone can do that."

"No, I don't think they can. I certainly can't, and I'm trained in multiple forms of fighting."

"I can't either." Katara piped up. "Sokka's tried to teach me, and it always falls flat."

"See." Suki nodded, like she was proving a point. 

"I'm not the Avatar."

Suki decided to tease him. "Zuko certainly thinks so." 

"I don't care what Zuko thinks, he wants to kill me."

"You can keep telling yourself that, Avatar." She winked at him. 

Sokka groaned. "Why does everyone think I'm the Avatar? I can't even bend water."

"Are you sure?"

"You think I haven't tried?" He waved a hand at the ocean, and right on cue, a wave moved with him. It was little, nothing like the huge waves Niagara could summon, but it was under his control.

Sokka stared, dumbfounded. 

Suki kept a straight face. "I supposed that wasn't you either?"

"Maybe it was." Sokka looked at his palms. "Maybe I am the Avatar."

"You're gonna save the world." Suki was struggling to hide a grin. 

"This is incredible. I can't believe I never realized. I'm the Avatar."

And then Katara started cackling. Suki quickly joined in.

"What's so funny?"

Katara responded between gasps of air, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Sokka we both know you can't bend."

"But I just did. It happened right in front of my eyes."

"That was me. I was messing with you."

"Oh." Sokka's heartbeat eased up a little bit. "Ha, yeah that's a funny prank."

"Don't get too big of a head, Avatar Sokka." Katara laughed.

"I won't. It's dumb that I even believed it. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was a waterbender."

He hated how empty he felt. 

For a brief moment, he thought he could actually do something.

Suki believed in him. (Well, maybe. There was also the chance that she was in kahoots with Katara and just teasing him).

Zuko believed in him. (Zuko also wanted to imprison him, so his opinions were not valid).

Sokka had almost started to believe in himself.

Which was ridiculous, of course. He wasn't even a bender.

All he could do was aim a boomerang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey okay so please yell at me in the comments, but what if Sokka was the avatar?? 
> 
> Like ahdhsjhshdgdg   
> It could be such an interesting concept.


	5. Chapter 5

After Kyoshi Island had faded from sight, the wind died down.

Suki and Sokka took turns paddling, with the occasional burst of speed from Katara's waterbending.

There wasn't much conversation, when they were focused on running from the Fire Nation, but they had gone a considerable distance. 

Suki was the first to speak. "So, you aren't the Avatar?"

"I mean anything is possible," Sokka shrugged, "but as far as I know, no."

"Huh." 

"Sorry about that."

"No, don't be sorry." Suki smiled, "I finally got the courage I needed to leave Kyoshi Island."

"Why would you want to leave?"

"I didn't. It was my home. All of the people I cared about were there... but I was never going to find love."

"Love?" Sokka's face went red.

Katara facepalmed. "If the two of you start making out, I'm going to capsize this boat."

"Noted."

Suki laughed. "No, nothing like that." 

"Oh." Sonia tried not to look too disappointed. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed."

Suki laughed. "Ever since I was little, I've had dreams about helping the avatar. Dreams from the spirits. But I was always too afraid to leave."

"The avatar?"

Katara frowned. "But the avatar is dead."

"Not dead, just missing." Suki shook her head. "I thought that it might be you, Sokka."

"Me?"

"Maybe?"

"I'm not the Avatar."

"That's what you say, but Zuko sure seems to think so."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Zuko just doesn't understand the physics of boomerang."

Katara snorted. "No one understands the physics of boomerangs."

Suki shrugged. "Well, Avatar or not, now I can start looking. You've inspired me. They would be around our age, from the Water Tribe."

"There's no one else my age in the Southern Water tribe." Sokka shrugged. "Katara is the closest and she's two years younger."

"Well," Suki frowned, "we're going to the north, right?"

"Yeah I want to learn waterbending from the masters."

"That's the plan."

Suki nodded. "So, when Katara learns all about waterbending, Sokka and I can look for the Avatar."

"Why me?"

"Because you don't have any other plans."

"Yeah, okay."

"And they're probably more likely to listen to you, Sokka."

Sokka laughed. "Why would they listen to me? You're the one with the plan right now. You have all the information."

"The Northern Water Tribe isn't known for their... equality." Suki frowned. "If what I've heard is right, they don't teach women how to fight with Waterbending."

"I guess I'll just have to pretend to be a guy." Katara shrugged. "No big deal."

They kept paddling until they reached a different island. 

Sokka and Suki set up the sleeping packs while Katara tied up the boat.

It had been a long day for all of them, and exhausted, they fell asleep immediately. 

None of them realized how close behind the Fire Nation Ship was.

They didn't wake up when it pulled ashore next to them.

They didn't wake up as soldiers marched across the sand.

Sokka didn't even wake up when Zuko picked him up bridal-style and carried him back to the ship.

Zuko was very gentle, not wanting to start a fight he couldn't lose, but Sokka was snoring.

He stayed asleep the whole time.

Suki and Katara woke up when the ship's engine turned back on. It was loud enough to scare both of them, as they scrambled to get everything back together before going after Sokka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later and I'm back with another chapter.

When Sokka woke up, he was laying down in a hammock, with quite a few blankets, rocking back and forth with the lull of the ocean. Frankly, it was pretty comfortable. 

He heard some noises and rolled to the side. "Five more minutes, Katara." 

The person who he assumed was Katara hit the side of his hammock.

"Hey!" Sokka groaned. "That was rude." The hammock was pretty nice, actually. It was the best sleep that Sokka had had in days, since he left home with his sister and-

Then, he remembered that he and Katara had brought sleeping packs, not hammocks. And when he opened his eyes, the hammock was red. And he once again had handcuffs. 

Sokka sat up quickly and glared at his captor, who, unsurprisingly, was Zuko. "What do you want?"

"You." 

Sokka felt his face go red. He shook his head. Obviously, Zuko didn't mean it like that. Still, he couldn't resist teasing the prince. "You know, if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." Sokka added a nice wink at the end.

The Prince pretended to gag. "I have a girlfriend. Maybe. We haven't talked in like there years, but she's real."

"Right." Sokka frowned, skeptically, "and I'm the avatar."

"Yeah, we've established that." Zuko sat down in a hammock across from Sokka, "I have some questions for you."

"Where am I? Why are we inside?"

"We are on my boat, and I'm guarding you to make sure you don't try to escape."

"Well," Sokka shrugged, "my hands are tied."

Zuko snorted. 

"Ha!" Sokka smiled. "You just laughed at my pun."

"No I did not. I have a much better sense if humor than puns." Zuko insisted.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, pretty boy."

Zuko's face got redder. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Do most of your interrogations go like this?"

"Shut up." 

"No seriously, I'm confused." Sokka smirked. "Am I like a prisoner of war or your boyfriend. I'm getting totally mixed vibes."

"What about this is giving mixed vibes. I've been very straightforward."

"You kidnapped me. I think that's very sexy of you." Sokka winked again.

Zuko facepalmed. "Have you no shame?"

"Nope. Answer the question, and I'll answer yours."

Zuko sighed. "Technically, you are a guest of the highest honor, as long as you cooperate."

"So can my hands be freed?" Sokka held out his hands towards Zuko

"No, because you're also an enemy of the fire nation." Zuko folded his arms. "What are your plans to destroy the fire nation? Who are your allies? When is the strike?"

"Hold up." Sokka blinked. "That was like five questions and I can only process one at a time."

"What are your plans to destroy the fire nation?" Zuko repeated.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't really have a plan. I'm not even actively trying to take down the fire nation, I'm trying to avoid it."

"Right." Zuko groaned. "So, if you we're planning, hypothetically, what would your plan be?"

" Ideally I'd just go to the Fire King-"

"Fire Lord." Zuko corrected.

"Right, Fire Lord, and I'd just be like 'stop your colonial bullshit and let the other nations live in peace'"

"And you think that would work?"

"Well, clearly I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't even have a full escape attempt planned."

"Who is the mastermind behind your rebellion?"

"There isn't one, yet?"

"I need names."

Sokka shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm the mastermind then. I'm the plan guy, but my plans always fall apart."

"Things do not look great for your comrades. Theyre left without a leader, without plans."

"Honestly, I didn't have plans anyways." Sokka shrugged. "I'm just trying to stay alive, at this point."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Sure," Sokka shrugged, "but the fire nation does."

"Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"The easy way, please." 

"Either you can stay here with me, or try to escape and get thrown in the-" Zuko paused, "what did you say?"

"The easy way." Sokka repeated. "This hammock is really comfy."

"That was easy." Zuko blinked. 

"I mean yeah, I'd rather be here than behind bars."

"Fair enough."

"Do you happen to have any snacks on this boat? I didn't have breakfast."

Zuko frowned. "We probably have some leftover bread and fire flakes."

Sokka only knew what one of those things was. "Do you have seal jerky?"

"I'll look into it. I don't think so."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zuko paused at the door. "Just so you know, this door is locked, and there will be a guard with you at all times. Don't try anything."

"I won't." Sokka said, like a liar.

As soon as Zuko left, Sokka pulled a hairpin out of his hair, and began messing with his handcuffs. 

The guard, standing by the door didn't pay any attention to him. It was weird, because Sokka was being pretty loud. Like, anyone who was watching should've noticed something was up. 

Eventually, the guard turned to stare right at him, and walked over. "Do you need some help?"

"I uh-" Sokka blanked on words. He knew how to tease Zuko, but this guard seemed serious and scary. "My wrists hurt."

"I can help with that." The guard took the hairpin from Sokka and put it in the handcuff keyhole, twisting it until it unlocked.

"Wow." Sokka rubbed his wrists. "Either the fire nation has the worst guards... or you aren't fire nation."

"Bingo." The guard pulled off her helmet to reveal a familiar face.

"Suki!" Sokka threw his arms around her. "You came to save me!"

"Technically, it was Katara's idea." Suki smirked. "I thought you'd want to hang out with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Suki shrugged. "I heard you two flirting firsthand and there's some serious chemistry."

"He wants to imprison me."

"You called him sexy."

"I was trying to let him lower his guard."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I was flirting, but can you blame me?"

"Yeah. That ponytail is atrocious."

"If he didn't think I was the avatar and wasn't trying to kill me, I think Zuko and I would get along really well."

"And I think you're delusional." Suki pulled Sokka out of the hammock. "C'mon."

"I promised Zuko I wouldn't try to escape-"

"He's imprisoning you!" 

"But I can't break his fragile trust. Next time he kidnaps me, I don't want to be thrown in a cell." 

Suki groaned. "I guess we just have to make sure there isn't a next time." She threw some armor at Sokka. "We probably don't have much time, let's go."

He slipped it on, and followed her out. "So, where is Katara?"

"Oh, you know." Suki shrugged, "causing a major storm and scaring everyone aboard this ship. Our sailboat is attached to the back."

Indeed, the pouring rain and crashing waves did seem a little convenient to be natural.

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. 

As Sokka and Suki hurried towards the sailboat, they heard several people blame the avatar for the current state of affairs. 

Sokka could've laughed.

The avatar was dead, and he had nothing to do with it.

This storm was all Katara. 

In the midst of the Chaos, Suki and Sokka made it back to the sailboat with Katara, who was deeply concentrated on the water she was moving. 

(Not that Sokka would ever admit it out loud, but his sister was kinda scary in a badass way. And she'd never been formally trained)

After they were all safely aboard, Katara passed out, and Sokka and Suki had to untie the boat and set course for somewhere far away from Zuko.

It wasn't long after they bad started sailing away, that Sokka heard Zuko's shout, across miles of water.

He couldn't help but feel a big guilty. Sokka had made a promise.

Also, he was really looking forward to that bread.

Oh well.

Maybe he'd get it next time. 

Not that there would enjoy a next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I did some quick maths and this is going to be the longest thing I've ever written. I'm taking my time, and it'll take a while, but it will be done. 
> 
> Sidenote: should I delete the outline from this fic so it doesn't spoil the story?


	7. Chapter 7

After initially frantically rowing to get out of range of fireballs, Sokka and Suki took turns, resting and rowing. The sailboat was small enough that one person could man the sails, and it was dark enough that they wouldn't be seen.

Eventually, the fire nation ship was just a speck in the distance. A bright speck, like a star. Firebending was terrifying, but beautiful. Sokka stared at it, as it faded into the horizon, until he couldn't distinguish it from the real stars. 

Katara was out, for a concerning amount of time, but by the time she woke up, they were far from Zuko, and it was light out. 

The next place that they stopped to rest was a fairly innocuous island. Suki's sailboat fit in with the rest of the boats, and they tied it to the dock, to go shopping (Sokka's idea) for food that had been left behind (thanks Katara). 

Both Suki and Sokka were exhausted from rowing. Their legs were cramped and they just wanted to walk around. 

The market was a nice place, full of food and drinks. Thats when they ran into another problem.

They didn't take Water Tribe money.

So, Suki bought food. Katara and Sokka walked around, just exploring. 

The land of the earth kingdom was nothing like the southern water tribe. It wasn't cold and icy, there were plants and rocks. It was warm and completely unknown terrain. 

They walked along the shore, and Katara moved the waves with a flick of her wrist.

"Doesn't that get tiring?" Sokka asked. 

"Only if I do something big." She directed some water to splash into her brother's face, "I could do that a hundred times."

"Great." Sokka spit saltwater out of his mouth. "Next time the fire nation finds us, just splash them a little bit. I'm sure that'll be effective."

Katara glared, and the water behind her started swirling, building up taller than her.

Sokka took a step back. "I'm sorry." He held out his hands. "You're super awesome and I'd be in prison in the fire nation if it weren't for you. Thank you." 

The water behind Katara fell back into the ocean. "You're welcome."

Before them could do anything else, there was a whisper from behind them. "Are you trying to get arrested?"

Katara turned to glare at the young man fishing on the beach. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I warned you. Technically, I'm supposed to report you to the patrols, but I'm not an asshole."

Sokka stepped in between Katara and whoever this guy was. "Look, I don't know what you think she's doing, but it's just waterbending. Nothing illegal."

"Youre not from around here, are you?"

"Southern water tribe. I'm Sokka, and this is Katara." 

Katara hit him. "Don't tell strangers who we are."

"Why, it's not like Zuko is going to find us here."

The guy nodded. "I'm Haru. And around here, bending, of any kind, is illegal."

"This is the earth kingdom, isn't it?"

Haru sighed. "It was the earth kingdom. If you follow me, I can explain. But not here. Its too public."

So, it turned out Haru was just looking out for them. An Earthbender himself, he knew the dangers of bending in public. He had family and friends that were captured by the fire nation, taken to who knows where.

(At least, he hoped they were captured. Sokka, remembering what had happened to his mom, wasn't so sure)

If Sokka could, he would singlehandedly fight the fired nation, and drive them away from this town. He wasn't a bender himself, but from what Katara had told him, bending was a part of a person. 

It couldn't be taken away or silenced. It was a violation of rights. 

But what could one guy with a boomerang do against an army?

Even with Suki, the badass warrior, and Katara who was crazy powerful, they couldn't free the city.

And Haru didn't expect them to.

After giving them some snacks, and a helpful warning about fire nation soldiers, Haru sent the siblings on their way, back to the market. And then they were standing in front of a man trapped under a rock. 

Sokka's arms still hurt from rowing. Katara couldn't lift the rock either. 

"It's be really nice if you actually were the avatar right about now."

"Well, I'm not, and Zuko is crazy. We have to figure out some other way to get this guy out."

They looked at eachother and nodded.

"No." Sokka frowned. "He won't want to do it. You heard what he said about prison."

"And he heard what I said about bending. It can't just be hidden away. We can't just leave this guy under a rock."

"I agree with you Katara, but I don't know if he will."

"Bending is an art. And this guy needs it."

"Fine." Sokka sighed. "Go get Haru. I'll keep watch."


	8. Chapter 8

When Katara returned with Haru, Sokka was actually surprised. 

The way Haru had spoken about bending, it was forbidden. 

He had no idea what she had said to convince Haru to act, but whatever it was, had worked. 

Haru and Katara approached the boulder, and Sokka watched him work his magic. 

Haru held put his arms and shoved. It was aggressive, unlike anything Sokka had seen. 

Although, to be fair, his only reference for bending was Katara, who passed out after overuse.

The man scrambled out from under the rock, and sprinted away, not even bothering to thank Haru. 

"Weird." Sokka frowned. "He was practically begging us to help him."

"But, he seemed almost scared."

Haru sighed. "He doesn't want to be caught associating with an earthbender."

"Associating?"

"Trust me." Haru frowned. "You need to run, now."

"But-" 

"If you don't, theyll imprison us all." Haru took a deep breath. "Thank you Katara, but this is who I am. Go, before we all get reported."

Sokka didn't need another reason. He grabbed Katara's arm and sprinted in the general direction of where the market was. 

And if he hadn't turn back, he wouldn't have seen the defeated look on Haru's face, as he was handcuffed, and shuffled behind the fire nation patrol.

Conveniently, they ran into Suki, who had a bag full of various foods. "You two look like you saw a ghost."

"Actually we made a friend."

"Then... we lost him-"

"Oh my-" Suki almost dropped her bag. "They died?"

"No, they were imprisoned, and its my fault." Katara took a deep breath. "I owe it to him to get him out."

"Well, I think we can handle one prison break." Suki smirked. "How do we get in?"

Since none of the three of them could earthbend, and Sokka couldn't find rocks even enough to juggle, they decided that the best course of action would be for Katara to bend water, and move rocks that way.

It worked. 

But Suki got arrested, because she was techically from the earth kingdom and logically the only one who potentially could have earth bent.

Then, the patrol officers looked Sokka up and down and asked if he and any previous association with that woman.

"Yeah I'm big on associating."

"Yep. Me and my brother, a couple of associates."

And then they too were taken away to what was ideally not death.

...

"Haru!" Finally, after hours of searching, Sokka found him.

"Sokka?" Haru frowned. "I thought I told you to run. Is Katara-"

"She's safe, don't worry."

"That we a relief. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, neither would I." Sokka shook his head. "She's with Suki, wherever this prison keeps the ladies."

"She's in Prison? Who's Suki?"

"Our bandsaw warrior friend, long story, don't have time. They're figuring out the best escape route, and I was supposed to find you."

"Well, you found me. What now?"

"Now we wait until evening." Sokka shrugged. "We have to wait until as can all gather in the courtyard to actually make a move."

...

Sokka spread out his napkin-map on the table. "We need to start a riot, to distract the guards, while we escape."

"Thats the plan?" Katara crossed her arms. "Like, that's it?"

"Yep."

"Then, what's the map for?"

"Its a hand-drawn sketch of that cloud, it has nothing to with the plan."

"Ohhh." Katara nodded. "I see that now."

Suki tilted her head sideways, squinting. "I see you're an artists."

Sokka shrugged. "I wanted to be cool, like in the stories you read."

Haru facepalmed. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Of course, its foolproof."

"You are the fool."

"Not helpful."

"Worst comes to worst," Katara shrugged. "I can flood the place."

"No, we need to have a riot."

"Don't sorry guys, I've got this." Suki cracked her knuckles. "I was born ready to cause chaos."

Haru looked at Sokka, who shrugged. He had no idea what Suki was going to do.

She picked up her piece of bread, and chucked it across the courtyard, at another prisoner. 

It hit him square in the head, and he frowned. "That hurt, but I'm working through stuff. I forgive you. I know that your rage isn't actually directed at me, but at the system."


	9. Chapter 9

Well... that didn't work.

"What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"Dont look at me." Katara shrugged. "Got any ideas?"

"That was my only idea." Suki frowned. "I don't know what to do."

Haru cleared his throat and walked up to a big, buff, scary inmate. "How would one go about starting a riot?"

The inmate whistled. "Hey guys, riot!"

Immediately, the prison erupted into chaos. Earthbenders were fighting back. The fire nation guards ran in the opposite direction, leaving everyone to go home free. 

The prison-break celebration was cut short as Sokka saw a familiar ship approaching the island. "Guys, we gotta go."

"I think we can take them." Katara laughed. "Theyre in the ocean."

"Yeah, but they can shoot fire out of their hands."

"Unfortunately, I agree with Sokka." Suki frowned. 

"Thanks." Sokka scowled. "Hey!"

"Its not worth the risk. There are too many innocent people here."

"That's a good point." Haru nodded. "You guys need to go."

"And," Sokka added, "once we get to the northern water tribe and you get trained in waterbending, you'll be able to beat them without passing out, which feels important."

"I don't always pass out." Kataraq yawned.

"You do when you try to go too far." Sokka smiled. "I'm just looking out for you, sis."

"And I'm looking out for you, boomerang boy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to get kidnapped by Zuko."

"Well actually-"

"Shut up." Sokka glared at Suki. "Zuko and I have a complicated relationship."

"Complicated?"

"Let me get this right," Suki laughed. "You aren't even a bender?"

"Nope."

"But Zuko thinks you're the avatar?" 

"Yep."

"Speaking of Zuko-" Katara gestured to the boat creeping closer. "We've got to go. Now."

Haru gestured to the men behind him. "Don't worry, we've got this. You guys go."

"But we can't just leave you behind-"

"Katara," Haru smiled, "you've inspired me. Us. And I know how important this is to you. Go north and train with the masters. We will be waiting here."

Katara gave Haru a hug, and Suki and Sokka practically had to drag her off of him, as they raced towards the boat. 

...

It wasn't after they were several miles from land that Katara realized that she had lost her necklace. 

Somewhere, between meeting Haru and escaping prison, she had lost it. 

Maybe, if she was lucky, Haru would find it, and think about her. 

...

After a civil conversation with people that had very obviously just broken out of prison, Zuko conducted a search of the town. He couldn't feel Sokka's presence anymore, but he had been here. Clearly, it was the avatar creating chaos and inciting prison riots.

He could feel it. 

The avatar couldn't have gotten far.

He scoured the town, but no one had heard anything. Zuko had waited too long, and now, Sokka was gone.

In fact, as he looked off into the horizon, Zuko could almost see a little sailboat, fading into the distance.

Zuko stomped around the beach, and kicked a rock out of frustration.

Only, it wasn't a rock.

It was a necklace.

A water tribe necklace. 

Curious. 

Zuko picked it up. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah we finally getting some zuko pov to spice things up. Lets go.   
> In terms of timeline, and me trying to mostly follow canons timeline, this chapter spans from the Haru episode to like the end of episode eight.

Zuko picked up the necklace, strung on a broken blue ribbon. He wiped away the sand, and looked at the pattern etched into the shell. It was pretty. A shame that it had been left behind. 

If it were Zuko's he'd want the necklace to be returned.

Zuko had seen this necklace before. He was sure of it.

It had to be Sokka's. 

Zuko pocketed the necklace, and after buying some sealed jerky from the market in town, ordered his men to leave, heading back to his ship. 

If Sokka was nearby, Zuko would've found him already. 

Unfortunately, when Zuko returned to his quarters to sulk, Iroh was sitting there, with a pot of tea. 

"Nephew," he greeted cheerfully, "how is your search for the avatar going?"

Zuko frowned. "Not well. We had the avatar. He was contained in our boat and he escaped. How did we let that happen?"

Iroh shrugged. "Life has a funny way of working out."

"You mean we will catch him again?"

"Perhaps." Iroh shrugged. "I do not know the future. What do your think we should do?"

"I think we might have a lead."

"Oh?"

Zuko pulled out the necklace. "This."

"Ah." Iroh nodded. "Strategic." 

"What?"

"You're going to propose to the avatar, to keep peace. I think that is strategic." Iroh nodded. "Sometimes the wisest solutions require the greatest sacrifice. Is this a commitment you're ready for?"

"What?" Zuko shook his head. "I'm not proposing to Sokka. He left this necklace on the beach, and I'm merely returning it... and possibly convincing him to join us aboard our boat, in what is hopefully a peaceful political alliance."

"Right." 

"Of course, I have to fix up the necklace before I return it. Give it a New ribbon, maybe repolish it." 

"Well, of course-"

"And while we're at it, do you know any bounty hunters?"

"Do I look like I know any bounty hunters?"

Zuko frowned. "You look like you work in a tea shop, and don't have a care in the world."

"That sounds like my ideal lifestyle."

"Well, we have a lot of cares." Zuko sighed. "Most importantly, we have an avatar to catch."

...

Katara had been mopey all day. "I can't believe I lost my necklace."

"Its just a necklace." Suki shrugged, "we can get you a new one from-"

Sokka make a cutting motion across his neck. 

"What?"

Sokka shook his head.

Katara sighed. "But its not just any necklace. It was my mom's."

"Maybe when this is all over, you can get her to make you a new one."

Sokka facepalmed. 

"Yeah." Katara clenched her fists, "Maybe I'd be able to do that, if the fire nation hadn't killed her."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Yeah, you should be."

Sokka put himself in between Suki and Katara. "Suki, it's okay, you didn't know. Katara, she didn't know."

"I know, it's just... it's-" Katara let out a sob. "It was the only piece of her I had left."

Suki scooted as far away as she could, to the back of the boat. She took the oars from Sokka and started rowing. "I'm sensing this is a personal conversation."

Sokka gave his sister a hug. "You know, I don't remember her much either." 

"I just remember when I found her-" Katara cried into Sokka's shoulder. 

Sokka pat her back. "I remember she had this smile. It would light up the room. And she was funny. Always making jokes. And she-"

"Like you?" Katara sniffled. 

"What?"

"She was always making jokes, like you?"

"Huh." Sokka paused. "I guess so. I don't really see much of hear in myself. I see her in you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You've got her face. Her eyes. You're always telling me not to eat food off the floor and stuff."

Suki snorted. "You still have to be told that?"

Sokka turned around. "Food is food."

"All I want to do is make her proud. She gave up her life for me, and I'm just a disappointment."

"You aren't a disappointment. You're my sister."

Katara laughed. "Well, one of us has to be the disappointment."

 _"You_ haven't gotten captured by the fire nation." 

"True." Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. "It could be worse."

Suki chimed in from the back of the boat. "For the record, Katara, you're a badass. I mean, the way you can control the water is incredible. You're the reason your brother is alive."

"Yeah, Sokka is an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah."

"-Hey!"

Katara laughed. "No offense."

"You two are the reason I finally left home. You're braver than I ever could be. And you inspire me."

"We do?"

"Of course."

Sokka cleared his throat. "And you said you wanted to make mom proud?"

"Yeah."

"You've already made her proud, just by being you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, that's just the kind of person she was." Sokka smiled. "I wish you would have had more time with her."

"So do I."

"Instead you have me." Sokka ruffled Katara's hair. "And I'm proud of you."

"That's not the same. You're my brother."

"Mom would've been proud."

"Thanks-" 

The boat hit the shore, hard. 

"Whoa!"

"Sorry guys, I didn't realize we were that close." Suki jumped out of the boat. "I think we all need to sleep, before we can keep going."

"I'm fine."

Sokka stared at Katara. "You haven't been rowing."

"I've been bending."

"It's not the same."

"Fine." Katara rolled her eyes. "We can rest. I just think we should take shifts."

"Great." Sokka unrolled his sleeping pack. "You can take the first shift."

Ideally, Sokka would've laid down and fallen asleep instantly, but he didn't sleep like a rock.

He slept like an insomniac, which is to say, very little, with weird dreams. 

_As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw an old man dressed in red robes_. 

The fire Lord. 

Sokka sat up, awake. 

He was _not_ dreaming about the firelord. 

_When he closed his eyes, Zuko was in front of him._

_Wow, his mind only had one track._

_It was a definite step up from the firelord dream. Sokka did not want to know where that had been heading._

_Sokka couldn't emotionally handle dating an old dude, even in a dream. He and Zuko were definitely in a date-like setting._

_They were drinking tea and laughing. His hair was short and-_

_The old man appeared again, serving tea. Sokka tried to get him to go away, but couldn't control his dreams._

_Weird._

_"Sokka." The old guy proclaimed, "you are the only one who can save the world."_

_Ugh. Zuko was really getting in his head. Sokka was a regular guy, not the avatar, not even a waterbender._

_"You," the old guy continued, "must unite the nations and end the fire nation's reign of terror."_

_"Yeah right." Sokka scoffed. "Me and my boomerang are going to take down the firelord."_

_"I never said you had to do it alone."_

_Sokka rolled his eyes. "Can I go back to dreaming about Zuko? It was nice."_

_"This is serious Sokka. There's a comet, at the end of this summer. You must learn all four elements by then and-"_

Sokka woke up and rolled over again. 

What a weird dream. 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sokka, you're awake."

"Uh, I guess?"

"Great." Katara laid down. "You're on second watch. Wake me up when its time to go."

Suki sat up not long after. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah." Sokka frowned. "I was having a weird dream."

"Oh man, dude, same!"

"I was on a date with Zuko."

"Zuko, like the-"

"The Prince who keeps kidnapping me yes."

"Oh wack that's almost as crazy as my dream."

"What was your dream?"

"I fell in love-"

"Thats cute." Sokka smiled. "Suki-"

"-with the moon."

They both burst out laughing. 

"Wild."

"Dreams are ridiculous."

When Katara woke up, after a few hours, she shared that her dream involved accidentally exploding an entire town. 

Which was a dark turn. 

Sokka and Suki laughed it off. 

Dreams are weird.

...

Halfway across the ocean, Zuko was having similar trouble sleeping. 

He couldn't stop imagining getting down on one knee and proposing to Sokka. Uniting the nations and ending the war.

Zuko woke up with a groan. 

Sure, Sokka was cute, but they couldn't get married. It wasn't realistic. 

He really needed to get that idea out of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey maddie you have an essay due tomorrow why don't you start working on that  
> Also me: okay, but hear me out, what if I, like didn't do that


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yea in theory the pirate episode happens but also I am realizing how much I will end up writing for this au and its so mucho so for now I am skipping the waterbending scroll, the great divide and the storm. (May come back and write bonus chapters when this is all done). I've realized that rewriting every episode is a bit excessive, and also not entirely necessary. 
> 
> You might be asking what this chapter is. Its jet that's it.

As everyone in the groups felt seasick from traveling so much, they hid the boat behind some bushes and ventured inland. 

Was it the smartest idea? No, but Sokka felt like he was going to puke if he spent another day just sailing. Suki appeared to feel the Same.

Katara, probably due to her waterbending abilities, was in tune with the ocean, and felt fine. She wanted to keep going, but Sokka insisted on taking a break. 

And then Katara had the brilliant idea to go exploring in the woods, and like dumbasses, Sokka and Suki followed her. 

They weren't completely unarmed, they weren't idiots.

Sokka, of course, had his boomerang.

Suki had her fan and swords. 

Katara had a bag of water, which sounded useless, but was definitely the most dangerous weapon of all. 

But still, they were caught completely unaware, when they were walking along a path, and suddenly they were surrounded. 

The squad formed a triangle, they all had eachother's backs. 

The fire nationwide army was a familiar sight to Sokka, but a quick scan confirmed that none of these soldiers were Zuko. 

Zuko aimed to capture.

These guys looked ready to kill.

Sokka's grip on his boomerang tightened. If he threw it right, he could knock out two- maybe three soldiers. 

It wouldn't be enough. 

As Sokka was about to throw his trusty boomerang, and pray, a miracle happened.

A bunch of people- teenagers, some kids, swung down from the trees. 

Using the vines like ropes, they slid down and engaged in combat. There were as many of them as the soldiers, if not more. 

Suki looked at Sokka, "who's side are we on here?"

"The not fire nation side." He replied. 

She nodded, and pulled out her fan. Katara opened her waterbag. 

One of the teenagers stood in front of them and extended a hand. "I'm Jet."

Katara took it and giggled. "I'm Katara."

Giggled. Giggled. Katara didn't giggle. 

She was a terrifying force of nature, not a giggly girl. 

Suki and Sokka exchanged a look.

Jet smiled at all of them. "Pleasure. Now, if you want to survive, follow me."

"Maybe I want to die." Sokka mumbled. 

Suki pushed him. "Not on my watch, buddy."

They followed Jet down a convoluted path, through the woods, and up some trees.

After they climbed the trees, a whole network of treehouses was visible, with bridges extending from trunk to trunk, hidden among the branches. 

It was incredible, the perfect hideout.

"Why thank you." Jet smiled. "The freedom fighters and I take great pride in our operations."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I spoke out loud." Sokka held out a hand. "I'm Sokka."

Jet ignored him, turning to Suki, "and you are?"

"Lesbian." 

Sokka turned and stared at Suki, who mouthed back, "its complicated."

Jet turned back to Katara. "I'm sure you'll find our base a suitable location, you guys can stay as long as you want. The freedom fighters are always looking for more members."

"Thanks for the offer, but we have a schedule to keep."

Katara hit her brother. "I'm sure we can stay for a day or two, right?"

"I guess?"

"Great." Jet clapped. "I'll give you a tour of the base." He looked at Suki and Sokka, "I'm sure you two can find something useful to do."

After Jet walked away, Sokka turned to Suki, "is it just me, or is that guy giving off bad vibes?"

"Oh yeah for sure."

"I wasn't sure if we should let Katara be alone with him."

"I don't think he'll try to do anything to her." Suki laughed. "And if he does, she will absolutely destroy him with wanted bending."

"Right." Sokka nodded. "She'll be fine."

"Katara can handle herself."

"For sure." Sokka took a breath, "so, complicated?"

"What?"

"You told Jet you were a lesbian, but looked at me and mouthed that it was complicated."

"Right." Suki nodded. "I'm bisexual."

Sokka blinked, pretty sure that his ears stopped working, "Youre attracted to bicycles?" 

"No," she laughed, "bi-sexual."

"What does that mean?"

"I like girls and boys."

"Oh cool." Sokka nodded. "Same. I think."

"Yeah, but I did not want to deal with Jet. Bad vibes. I don't date douchebags, you know?"

"Yeah." Sokka frowned. "Am I a douchebag?"

Suki ruffled his hair. "Its cute that you have to ask."

Well, that wasn't an answer, but Suki scared Sokka enough that he wasn't going to keep pestering her. 

"So," he said, fumbling for a conversation topic, "what kind of name is freedom fighters anyways?"

"A dumb one." Suki laughed. "It sounds like they're anti-freedom."

"I mean, I know the guy saved my life, but-"

"If he's anti-freedom, I cannot deal with that."

They spent the rest of the afternoon making fun of the freedom fighters. 

At one point, they gathered with the fighters, to eat dinner, which admittedly was better than anything Sokka had made while on the road. 

He and Suki got second helpings. 

And then Katara was sitting next to them and animatedly talking about Jet's next big project, freeing a nearby town, and how they just had to stay for one more day, and Sokka, who liked the idea of sleeping in an actual bed, reluctantly agreed. 

When they woke up in the morning, Jet wanted Sokka and Suki, specifically. 

They shared a look, and followed Jet into the woods. 

"You know, Katara told me about your mom."

Sokka frowned. "What does my mom have to do with-"

"I know what the fire nation has done to you. Theyve hurt all of us, and now, we must bring justice."

Suki cleared her throat. "I thought we were freeing the town. Whats the plan, drive off the soldiers or something?"

"Or something." Jet nodded. "We managed to get some blasting jelly from those fire nation soldiers."

"Blasting jelly?"

"It explodes." Suki explained. "But why would you need blasting jelly to-"

It hit Suki and Sokka at the same time, like a sack of bricks, or an explosion. "You're going to blow up that town."

"I prefer the term rebirth." Jet smiled, "the fire nation will be vaporized and from the ashes, a new age will dawn."

"You can't do that."

"Innocent civilians are going to die."

"This isn't freedom, Jet."

"Its madness."

"Oh yeah?" Jet smirked. "And who's going to stop me."

"I-" Sokka reached for his pockets. "Where's my boomerang?"

"Did you steal my fan?"

"If you aren't with me, you're against me." Jet shook his head. "I thought I could make you see reason, but I was wrong."

"You're the one who doesn't see reason." Suki growled. "When Katara find out, she's going to-"

Jet shook his head. "That's the thing, she's not going to find out."

"I'm going to tell her." 

"Oh yeah?" Jet smirked. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By yelling really loudly-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jet snapped his fingers, and some of the freedom fighters appeared, with rope. "Make sure they don't interfere. But let them live for now. "

And then Sokka and Suki were tied to a tree.

"This isn't how I imagined myself dying." Sokka sighed. 

"You've imagined yourself dying?" Suki asked.

"You haven't?"

"No?"

"Well, I have."

"And what do you picture?"

"Its years from now. The war is over. I'm old."

"Seems boring."

"It gets better."

"Does it?"

"I'm living in the fire nation-" Sokka continued.

"Fun."

"And I die, by jumping in front of my husband, saving his life."

"Thats kinda cute, but weirdly vivid." Suki shrugged. "I guess the closest I've been to death is traveling with you guys."

"I mean, I've been kidnapped by Zuko twice already, I'm pretty sure ill die before 30."

"Fair enough." Suki took a breath. "So, should we go do something, or should we just stay tied up to this tree forever?"

Sokka wiggled. "I don't know how we could get out."

"Easy." Suki pulled off her boot. "They took our main weapons, but they didn't know about the knife in my boot."

"You keep a knife in your boot?"

"You don't?"

"Touche."

"Do you want us to get out of here or not?"

"That was a nice little heart to heart, but yes, let's go. If we're fast, maybe we can stop Jet."

"I sure hope so."

Suki's knife was not fast. It took several minutes of sawing at the rope to get it cut enough to break. Then, they were able to get up, and do something. 

...

The next time Sokka saw his sister, she was sobbing.

He tiptoed up behind her, tapped her shoulder, and shouted "Boo!"

She shrieked and slapped him in the face. "Sokka! Suki? You guys are okay?" She wiped her tears.

"For the record," Suki frowned, "I told him that scaring you was a bad idea."

"I thought it would be funny."

"And was it?"

"Yeah, actually, it was pretty funny. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

Katara looked between the two of them. "Is something different between you two?"

"Nope, not really."

"Your brother is still in love with Zuko."

"Shut up."

"You-" Katara sighed. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, all in one piece."

"Actually, we're two separate pieces." Sokka joked.

"Bad timing." Suki whispered. "She's still crying."

"Jet said that you guys died."

"Nope."

Katara's hands were shaking. "He said there was a freak accident with the blasting jelly. You guys tried to warn the town, but it was too late."

Suki frowned. "Interesting."

"Yeah, pretty much all of that was a lie."

"What?"

"Jet wanted to blow up the town, and tied us up when we tried to stop him. Then we escaped and warned the town and everyone got away in time."

Katara clenched her fists. "He lied to me."

"Well, yeah," Sokka nodded, "he was a douchebag."

"He's not worth it." Suki looked back into the woods. "Besides, Karma is going to get him before you do."

"Who's Karma?"

"Its a force of the universe." Sokka explained, "balance and justice-"

"Actually," Suki chuckled, "its the mayor of the city he just blew up. Jet is going to face the consequence of his actions."

"As he should."

"As he should."

Instead of watching Karma reach Jet, the boomerang gang opted to leave, not wanting to attract too much attention. 

They had taken a whole day off of sailing, Zuko could catch up to them at any moment.

They just had to be aware. Vigilant.

Sokka coughed, when they were in the middle of the ocean. 

Now was really not the time to have a miserable cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bitches I don't know how/why you have made it this far but I'm glad you did. Next chapter(s?) Will be blue spirit can I get a hell yeah  
> Idk about you but I'm f-ing hyped to write blue spirit and then the fortune teller oh man guys this is getting good.
> 
> Also it's at exactly 14000 words wack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue spirit part one let's go 
> 
> Fun fact: before this chapter, this fic was at exactly 14.000 words which is wild. Thats so many words also what a nice even number. Now it's not haha my b.

The next time Sokka woke up, he felt miserable. From the pounding headache, to the achy muscles, to the nausea, to the dry throat and cough that wouldn't quite go away, one thing was for sure.

He was sick. 

And what terrible timing. 

He was in the middle of the most important journey of his life. Katara needed him, to-

to get to the north pole?

But Katara was more than capable of getting there on her own. 

All Sokka was doing was slowing her down. 

But he was an important part of the team. He was the plan guy. 

Too bad things never went to plan. 

Sokka silenced his negative thoughts, and focused on the horizon. Maybe, if he stared at it long enough, his motion sickness would go away and-

Sokka threw up over the side of the boat. 

Then preceded to sleep for what felt like forever. 

And maybe it was the extra sleep, or that Katara kept making him drink water, or maybe Sokka was just built different, (or maybe it was the fact that Suki claimed the only cure was to eat frogs, which gross) but he only felt sick for two days. 

Two days later, Sokka was vibing. He had a little bit of a sore throat, and when he stood up to quickly, his vision got fuzzy and he got a pounding headache, but he was fairly functional.

At least, functional in comparison to Suki and Katara who were absolutely miserable. Both of them wanted to sleep and not move, and Sokka became de facto leader of the group.

And as de facto leader, he made an emergency decision. 

The open ocean wasn't a safe place to be. It was dangerous. And without their resident waterbender to protect them, they were susceptible to bigger waves and more damage. Also, Suki was scary and Sokka didn't want to he held liable for any damage to her boat.

The only logical choice was to pull the boat aside, dock it, and key everyone sleep on land for a day. 

With luck, Sokka could find those frogs Suki had mentioned, and heal everyone. (And, if it didn't work, it would be funny to make Katara lick a frog).

Sokka tied the boat up and assembled a makeshift shelter in the woods, that Katara and Suki shuffled over to, only to immediately fall asleep. 

Sokka threw a blanket over them, and began to venture into the woods. 

He didn't plan on going far. 

Nearby, were some puddles with a bunch of frogs. 

Sokka grabbed one and held it in his hands. "I'm going to name you Sokka Jr."

The frog croaked. 

It squirmed and jumped, as Sokka made eye contact with it. "You're going to heal me, right? This isn't some weird prank?"

The frog, blinked, and then understandably, responded with a single croak.

"I guess it's now or never."

Croak.

Sokka closed his eyes, and slowly, gingerly, brought the frog to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, which touched the frog's skin.

It was bumpy and smooth and slimy all at once. Not at all a good texture to be licking.

Sokka gagged a little and did what he could to spit the taste out of his mouth. 

The frog jumped out of his hands, and back towards the ponds.

Weirdly enough, his throat felt better, and his head cleared. The stuffiness in his nose receded, and Sokka regained control of his senses. 

He became acutely aware that he was surrounded. Tiny footsteps in to forest, the subtle cracking of branches. Breathing.

"All right Zuko." Sokka clapped dramatically. "You've found me again. Take me away."

The people that stepped out from behind the trees were not Zuko. They were taller, for one thing, and all had bows, with several arrows.

There were somewhere between five and twelve of them, too many to knock out with a boomerang. 

Sokka contemplated climbing up a nearby tree to escape, but really didn't want to get shot at.

One archer stepped forwards. "Are you the one known as the Avatar?"

Sokka crossed his arms. "Who's asking?" 

The archer shook his head. "You're coming with us." 

That didn't sound good. Sokka tossed boomerang at their leader, distracting the rest of them momentarily. 

Sokka ducked, avoiding the first arrow, and then bolted for the trees. He made it to the base of a tree with good bark, easy to scale, and then he got hit.

Everything went black. 

...

Zuko couldn't explain what came over him. 

Yes, the Avatar needed to be contained, for the good of the fire nation, for the good of the world, but something about Zhou capturing the avatar just didn't sit right with Zuko.

He'd seen how Zhou treated his men. He didn't want to imagine how Zhou would treat prisoners. 

Sokka didn't deserve that. All Sokka had done was resist arrest and be cute. That second one wasn't a crime, but it was important to Zuko. 

While planning the great escape, Zuko changed from his traditional robes to an all black outfit. Better to blend in with the shadows. 

Since his face was fairly recognizable, Zuko needed a disguise. His first idea was an eyepatch, but that didn't hide his identity. 

Zuko was ready to just pull a that over his face and cut eyeholes in it when he saw it, in the corner of his room: the perfect disguise. 

It was an old theatre mask that had belonged to Zuko's mother, from the play Love Amongst the Dragons. 

Zuko slipped it on and it fit perfectly. 

No one would suspect that he would help Sokka escape. He just had to sneak in and out, and not reveal his face. 

It almost seemed too easy. 

Sokka was already a master of evasion. He and his highly skilled team were constantly challenging Zuko and it was quite the pursuit. 

But Zuko wasn't in it for the thrill if the chase. 

He was in it to capture the Avatar and regain his honor. 

Which was exactly why Zhou couldn't get away with capturing Sokka. That was Zuko's job.

Besides, Sokka was already so good at prison breaks. He wouldn't need more than a little nudge from Zuko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part Will be the second half of blue spirit Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think or if you have suggestions <3


	14. Chapter 14

~~Zuko~~ The Blue Spirit snuck into the stronghold without any issue.

The security was laughable. He just had to quietly scale a couple walls, and memorize the guard's patrol schedule. There was no real sneaking around.

Zuko was a little disappointed. He expected Zhou's stronghold to at least be a little of a challenge to break into. Zuko was half blind and made it in without any struggle. He only had to the up one Secretary and ask for directions once. 

Zuko was in, within 15 minutes. 

Once he got through the perimeter, it was a easy right, left, right, right again, down the staircase, left, right, to the holding cell area.

(Not that Zuko had any reason to be familiar with the holding cell area. He just had memorized the layout of pretty much every fire nation prison, just in case)

Zuko made his way to Sokka's cell, where the Avatar, in all if his glory, was completely asleep. 

Sokka was just laying there, like he wasn't in the middle of a prison break. 

Zuko had managed to snatch keys off of a guard, and used those to unlock the door to Sokka's cell. 

Sokka didn't budge. 

He was out like a rock.

Rock-a 

Rokka

Sokka

Zuko shook Sokka gently, but he just groaned and rolled over. 

He felt sweaty. Warm. 

Zuko brought a hand to Sokka's forehead, only to swear. 

Sokka's temperature was way above average, and Zuko was used to firebender body heat. Sokka was burning up. Feverish. 

Which meant that this prison break was all up to Zuko. 

That definitely threw a wrench in the plan. Zuko was supposed to be in and out, just messing with Zhou.

But there was no way Sokka could get out of here on his own. The place was a maze. 

And Zuko couldn't just leave Sokka here. He looked miserable. 

After weighing his options, Zuko knew that he didn't have a choice. If he left Sokka here, he would die. 

Zuko picked Sokka up and held him against his shoulder. 

Then, he began his ecmxit, which was not as smooth or quiet as the entrance. 

While Zuko managed to drag Sokka up the stairs without detection, by the time they were leaving, an alarm was going off. It didn't sound good. 

But Zuko had no time to focus on that. He held Sokka closer and started sprinting. 

And then they were being shot at, arrows from every direction. Zuko managed to just barely dodge them, and slip into the forest. 

Now it was just a matter of getting Sokka to Zuko's ship, and getting medical attention. 

Unfortunately Sokka chose that exact moment to wake up.

...

While Sokka appreciated the warmth from the person carrying him, he had the faintest worry about getting kidnapped again. 

He couldn't get kidnapped again. 

Because....

Because Katara and Suki were both sick.

Sokka opened his eyes with a groan, and it hit him. He was sick. 

His captor, with the blue mask just sighed.

"Well, excuse me for being worried about my sister." Sokka coughed. 

Blue Mask set Sokka down, and gestures for him to walk.

"What, no response? You have a name?"

Blue Mask shook his head. 

"Well, I keep thinking if you as mysterious mask boy, but that's too long off a name, isn't it?"

Blue Mask boy shrugged. 

"Well, I could call you masky."

Blue Mask looked visibly uncomfortable. They hated that name.

"Or... Blue?" Sokka suggested.

After a moment Blue shrugged. Good enough. 

"Blue it is." 

Blue responded with a thumbs up. 

Slowly, Sokka got to his feet and stumbled around. "I don't feel so good."

Blue Mask grabbed Sokka's shoulders, and held him still, slowing the swaying. 

"I'm fine." Sokka remembered everything that had happened. Oh dear. Was he caught by someone who wasn't Zuko? It was all a blur. He was pretty sure that Blue just dragged him out of prison. "I just need to eat a frog, and bring some frogs to Suki and Katara to heal them."

Blue let out a snort.

"Oh really?" Sokka folded his arms. "Have a better idea?"

Blue nodded. Then he held a hand out. _Wait._

Sokka listened. He didn't have any reason not to.

After all, Blue had just rescued him from literal prison. If anyone could be trusted, it was him. 

Sokka sat down on a rock, feeling exhausted. Every part of him was sore. He lost track of time and before long, found himself dozing off. 

Sokka jerked awake when Blue returned. 

Blue offered Sokka a large portable container of tea, and a bag. How he had managed to procure these items so quickly, Sokka didn't know, and didn't ask. He was grateful for the support.

Sokka took a sip of the tea, and almost spat it out. It was strong, almost spicy, nothing like Sokka had ever tasted. But it did sooth his throat, and ease his headache. It had the same reaction as the frog, but without the whole... licking a frog part. "Weird, but thank you."

Blue nodded, and pointed at the bag. 

Sokka reached inside, and pulled out-

-some seal jerky. 

Tui and La's gift to humanity. The greatest food that existed.

Sokka felt himself tear up a bit. "You have no idea how much I love this stuff. Blue, I could almost kiss you." Sokka threw his arms around Blue.

Blue froze. 

Sokka stepped back. "I mean, man, I love you." 

Blue took a breath, and slowly, barely, lifted his mask up fmyo reveal his lips. 

"So you are human. I was wondering."

Blue shrugged.

"If I kiss you, will I get some sort of weird spirit curse?"

Blue shrugged again. 

"Well, that isn't helpful." Sokka closed his eyes and leaned in. 

And he kissed Blue,

Before immediately realizing what a horrible idea that was.

Sokka jerked back and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wants thinking clearly. I'm sick, and I don't want it to spread to you and u barely know you, and you kinda remind me of this hot guy who's obsessed with me and-"

Blue was standing in front of Sokka, but his mask had fallen off. The guy in front of Sokka was a little taller than average, dark hair, golden eyes, and strikingly familiar.

It was when Sokka met Blue's eyes that he realized who he really was. "Zuko?"

Zuko at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Can I just run away and we pretend this never happened?"

"Maybe? Yea. No." Sokka shook his head. "Rewind, did you break me out of prison?"

"What, like its hard?"

"No, but youre the prince of the fire nation. Why did you break me out of prison?"

"Because, that was Zhou's prison. If you stayed there, you would die. Even the Avatar couldn't last in there. I've heard horror stories, and you don't deserve that, Sokka."

"Aww, so you do have a heart."

"I don't want innocent people to die." Zuko shrugged. "I'm supposed to bring you back to the fire nation, and I'd really like to keep you alive."

"I mean, I'd prefer to stay alive too."

"I figured." Zuko snorted. 

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just betrayed the fire nation. Are you joining forces with me? Do you want to be my boyfriend? Have you met my sister?"

"Your sister scares me." Zuko hesitated, "and I didn't betray the fire nation. I have more honor than that."

"You broke me out of prison."

"And I'd do it again." Zuko frowned. "Please don't ma's me do that again."

"Next time, it'll be me saving you from prison."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to my ship. You can come with me now, or I can catch up later."

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"You saved me from prison and kissed me and now you're just leaving me?"

"I said you could come with me-"

"I'm not going to be voluntarily imprisoned on your ship." Sokka sighed. "I need to go help Katara and Suki."

"Then help them? I can kidnap you later."

"So, you admit it's kidnapping?"

Zuko changed the subject. "There should be enough tea to help ease their symptoms."

"Thanks." Sokka gave Zuko a wave. "I guess I'll have to return this sometime."

"Keep it." Zuko winked. "Ill find you."

Sokka picked up some frogs from the dirt, "Don't ask." And started finding his way back to his group.

Leaving Zuko behind, sitting on a rock.

He stared at the ground, and realized that Sokka forgot his seal jerky 

Oh well, Zuko could give that to Sokka when Sokka returned the teacup.

If that happened. (For Sokka's sake, Zuko hoped it wouldn't.)

On one hand, Sokka was right. Zuko was a traitor, and if he was found out, he would be given a punishment worse than death. Runing away was the safest option. 

But on the other hand, Zuko couldn't abandon Uncle. He couldn't his up his honor, for any boy, no matter how cute he was. Zuko had an obligation to the fire nation first and himself second. 

The only reason he saved Sokka was because he didn't want him to be killed. The Avatar was supposed to be peacefully subdued. Not eliminated. 

The next time Zuko found Sokka, he wouldn't go so easy on him. 

He couldnt afford to. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a volcano? It was me

With a clear head and a heavy heart Sokka brought the tea back to Katara and Suki, but he second-guessed himself and picked up a couple frogs on the way back.

It wasn't that Sokka didn't trust Zuko. 

It was just... exactly that.

Sure, Zuko wouldn't kill Sokka, or let him die, apparently, but he would kidnap him. Poisoning wasn't exactly outside the realm of possibility. Sokka dumped the rest of the tea and threw the cup in his bag (carefully wrapped the cup in clothing so it wouldn't shatter). 

Then, with a frog in each hand, he made his way back to the temporary shelter he had set up. 

Suki and Katara were both completely asleep when he arrived. So asleep, that it wasn't even funny to put frogs in their mouth. 

It could've been a hilarious prank, but Sokka was too concerned, too confused to laugh. 

Really, Zuko had no reason to save him. Unless Zuko was secretly trying to help the avatar. (With his weak security and easy to escape kidnappings). 

Or it was all part of a bigger conspiracy. Maybe, Zuko was supposed to seduce the avatar, get on his good side, so that he would side with the fire nation.

It was too bad that Sokka wasn't the avatar, and wanted nothing to do with the fire nation. Zuko seemed like not that bad of a guy for the prince to an evil colonizing nation.

As Suki and Katara returned to consciousness, Sokka tried to explain everything, but they both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you forgetting that Zuko keeps trying to kidnap you? No way he wants to help you."

"But he saved me from prison." 

"Yeah, so that he could capture you himself."

"But he didn't capture me."

"Not yet."

"I think there's some good in him."

Katara frowned. "Maybe, deep inside,there's good, but I want to get as far away from him as possible."

"Zuko is a good guy, I'm telling you." Sokka insisted. "He Saud he was worried about me. He broke me out of prison."

"He burned down my village." Suki deadpanned. 

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that one."

Katara face palmed. "Suki has a point. We can't trust him."

"But-"

"He was your first kiss. Of course you have emotional attachment." Katara folded her arms. "But he's dangerous."

"He could be tracking you right now, following us." 

"Sokka, Zuko only wants you because he thinks you're the avatar. Once he figures out the truth, he will stop chasing us and leave you alone forever."

"Zuko wouldn't-"

"He would. We should go before it gets dark." Suki frowned. "If we are where I think we are, I know a good place not too far from here to stop and get some rest."

"Sounds great!" Sokka picked up his bags. "Lets go!"

"Where?" Katara asked. 

"A small village near a mountain." Suki pursed her lips. "Theyre.... unique. But it'll be a safe place to stay while we gather our bearings."

"I think Zuko is my bearings...."

Katara hit her brother.

"Hey-"

"You deserved that." Katara rolled her sleeping pack. "What do you mean by unique?"

"Well, for one thing, the village is halfway up a mountain. Its a bit of a walk. But if Zuko's close, we should go somewhere out of the way." Suki sighed, "and they're very superstitious. But they're out of touch. No one will have heard any of tag avatar rumours. We should be able to slip in and out undetected." 


	16. The fortune teller

The small village Suki had mentioned was very welcoming. Too welcoming, in fact. 

Immediately, the trio was greeted as outsiders and an array of gifts was bestowed upon them. 

And, while Sokka appreciated the snacks and craved attention, it wasn't very conducive to the whole "sneaky" vibes they were trying to emulate. Zuko would be able to follow them from a Mile away. Of course, when names were asked, Sokka supplied fake ones. It was genius. An incredible lie. Zuko would never be able to track them with fake names. 

"Us? Well, I'm just Kokka, from the northern water tribe, and this is my sister... Katara. And our earth kingdom friend, Kuki." 

Suki facepalmed. "Its Suki, actually, and I'm just looking for a friend-"

"Madame Wu is a friend to all." One of the villagers responded. 

"Yes, yes. Madame Wu."

Sokka gave his friends a look. "Who exactly is Madame Wu?"

"Only the greatest person in our village." 

"She's a fortune teller."

"A fortune teller?" Katara blinked. "Like, she could tell me my future. Or explain the past."

"She can see everything."

"Great." Sokka scoffed. "Thats just what I need." 

"Shut up." Suki elbowed him.

"Ouch!"

"I'm not into this stuff either, but it's easier if we just smile and go along with it." Suki grimaced.

"This feels kinda like a cult." Sokka whispered.

"I know."

"Take me to see Madame Wu. I want to speak with her." Katara decided, independently of the group. 

A villager began spouting directions, not that it was difficult to find. Madame Wu's house was above everyone else's, closer to the mountaintop.

Katara walked in that direction.

"Katara!" Sokka groaned. Why did things never go go plan. They were going go rest and stay low. "What happened to staying undercover?"

"Its just one fortune. It can't hurt, right?"

Sokka looked to Suki for support.

She shrugged. "Katara has a point. It probably won't hurt."

"Great." Katara knocked on the doors. "Madame Wu?"

The door was answered by a child. "I'm Meng. Come, sit. Madame Wu has been expecting you."

Sokka and Suki were left standing in the doorway.

"So, what now?"

"Time to get my fortune told... again."

"You've been here before?"

"A few times, and it's always the same."

"The same?"

"I'm going to meet the love of my life on the other side of the world. My soul mate is very spiritual. Blah blah blah. Tragic lovers torn apart by war." Suki rolled her eyes. "Its all very stereotypical."

Sokka frowned. "That feels oddly specific."

"Yeah, but it's all bs. Just wait." 

"Wait?"

"Any moment, Katara is going to come out, ready to follow her vaguely positive destiny. Eventually, she's going to realize that it's all made up."

And right on cue, Katara walked out. "Madame Wu is amazing."

"Tell me about it," Sokka replied sarcastically.

Katara didn't get the message, and began explaining, in detail how the fake fortune teller had manipulated her, except Katara was actually buying into the scam. It was ridiculous. "...and she said that my life would be spent restoring harmony and balance after the war."

Which sounded exactly like the kind of thing Katara would want to hear. Sokka had to admit, this fortune teller could read people. "For that to happen, the war has to end."

"Thats what I said," Katara explained, "but Madame Wu told me it would end sooner than I think."

"Well, she certainly has an answer for everything."

After what felt like an eternity of Katara gushing, Suki walked out, a somber look on her face.

"How'd it go?" Sokka asked. 

Suki shook her head. "Same shit as always. Your turn."

Sokka had no other warning before he walked into the room.

It was dark, illuminated by some candles and a glowing crystal ball. "Sit, Sokka, I've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you say that to all of your customers." Sokka chuckled. 

Then he froze. How did she know his name? His real name. He hadn't said it yet. And there was no way that she actually just knew-

Of course. Katara had probably said his name, and Wu remembered. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for everything. 

"Perhaps." Wu shrugged. "So, what would you like to know? Your future job? How you die? Your soul mate?"

"Well, since I don't plan on being extremely paranoid about death anytime soon, tell me who my soulmate is."

"Exactly as I predicted." Madame Wu smiled. "Give me your palm."

Sokka held out his hand. "Here you go?"

"Yes." She traced the lines in his hand. "You like that girl out there, don't you?"

"Suki?" Sokka shrugged. "Maybe? Somewhat? Its confusing."

"I see. You two will be very close. And remain close friends, but she is not the one for you. She is destined for greater things. And so are you."

"Cool." Sokka nodded. "This had been very informative."

"I'm not done." 

"But I am-" Sokka stood up and headed for the door. 

"No, you'll want to hear this."

"I don't want to hear any of your made-up tales. Sorry. I can't do this."

"You're going to marry rich."

Sokka chuckled. "With this body, thats hardly news."

"You are going to end the war and unite the four nations."

"Thanks, but I'm really not." Sokka shrugged. "I'm just going to help Katara get to the north to learn waterbending."

"Oh Sokka," Wu shook her head. "You don't get it, do you. Your adventure north is only just beginning."

"Well, I hope it's not the end."

"You'll live a long life."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I will."

"And you're going to marry the firelord."

Sokka snorted. "Excuse me? Thats-" he doubled over laughing. "I'm sorry, but- I haha I have to go." 

Sokka walked into the hallway, took one look at Suki, and burst out laughing again. 

"Stop embarrassing me." Katara groaned. "I should talk to Wu again and see if she can help me deal with you."

"Wait-" Sokka laughed. "Hilarious-"

"Lets go outside." Suki grabbed one of Sokka's arms and guided him out. "Katara, we should listen to what Sokka has to say."

"He's hysterical." Katara frowned. "I think Madame Wu broke him. I didn't know that was possible."

"What do you think she told him?"

"I have no idea."

Sokka took a deep breath. "You want to know what she told me?"

"Yeah."

"Obviously."

"She told me I, personally, was going to end the war, live a long life, blah blah blah." Sokka rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, she told me the same stuff." Katara smiled. "Maybe we will end the war together."

"...maybe." Suki shrugged. "Probably not."

"It doesn't hurt to believe in the supernatural."

Suki ignored Katara. "Anything interesting? Usually she has one super specific weird thing-"

"Oh yeah. You guys are going to want to sit down for this one."

Katara sat down. "I'm ready."

"Get this-" Sokka chuckled. "Madame Wu said that I was going to marry-"

"Pause for dramatic effect." Suki whispered.

"-the Firelord." 

Katara and Suki burst out laughing. 

"Oh my God.".

"That's hilarious."

"Not the firelord."

"If you marry the firelord I'm disowning you."

"Sokka I will abandon you in the middle of the ocean."

"Isnt he like, Dad's age?"

"I don't know." Tears were streaming down Sokka's face. "I was too busy laughing to ask for details."

"Thats absolutely ridiculous."

Katara sighed. "Maybe you guys are right. I liked what she told me, but there's no way that Sokka's going to marry the firelord. I mean he doesn't even know any fire nation royalty."

"I know Zuko."

"Your boyfriend doesn't count." 

"On my gosh." Suki giggled. "What if Sokka dates the firelord after he and Zuko break up."

Katara gagged. "He's too old for you, Sokka. You could do so much better."

"Better than the fire lord? He's the richest man alive. I'd live a life of luxury."

"He's also responsible for genocide, so yeah, Sokka, you could do so much better than that. The bar is on the floor."

"But its my Destiny."

"Your boyfriend is going to be distraught."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"I'm practically his step-father."

"I don't think he's emotionally stable enough for you to tell him this."

"Just call me firelord Sokka."

Suki shook her head. "Anyways, that wouldn't happen. The Fire Nation doesn't allow gay marriage."

"Just wait." Sokka winked. "When he sees me, the fire lord of going to change that."

"Gross."

"Yeah, no it's super weird." Sokka shuddered. "Why did Wu even think that was like, within the realm of possibility. I'm 16. I'm not marrying a middle-aged, homophobic, homicidal old man, even if he is a foreign leader."

"But Sokka," Suki fluttered her eyelashes. "He's your soulmate."

"Gross." Sokka fake gagged. "I'd rather die."

"Honestly same."

"Ditto. Would not want to be the Firelord's trophy wide."

"I'm fine with being a trophy husband." Sokka explained, "in fact, I'd embrace it. Break those gender norms."

"Break those gender norms." Suki repeated.

"I just don't want to be the FireLord's trophy husband. Anyone else would be fine. Suki, I could be your trophy husband."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Katara blinked. "Did you two... just... get engaged?"

"What?" 

"No."

"It was totally a joke."

"More of a last resort marriage pact." Sokka explained.

Suki rolled her eyes. "I'm your last resort? How flattering."

"Well, apparently I'm a joke to you-"

"Step-Firelord." Suki snorted.

The group dissolved into giggles. 

...

"The good news is, we can sleep in real beds tonight."

"I'm sure, Sokka and the firelord will sleep in real beds."

"Katara that wasn't funny."

"It was a little bit funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You May be thinking: what about the volcano? Did you forget,? 
> 
> No. I'm just choosing go ignore it. For the sake of not accidentally writing over 100k words, I've decided to take Canon out in the back and beat it up, picking and choosing what episodes/scenes will be rewritten in this Au.   
> I'm slowly working my was down the canon timeline. Mostly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far, and let me know if you have specific scene/episodes you want to see.


	17. Chapter 17

The trio left Madame Wu's village in the morning, after receiving and hearty breakfast, and a concerning conversation.

Madame Wu insisted that the volcano she lived on was dormant,but based on how realistic her other predictions were,Sokka was about 90% sue the volcano would explode within the week.not that they had time for that. Zuko was tracking them, and every day they stopped was another day closer he got.

Which by the way, was a confusing topic for Sokka, because while he wanted Zuko, and would like to live on his fancy boat and eat seal jerky and tea, Zuko was also the Prince of the fire nation, wanted to imprison Sokka and their whole "relationship" of sorts was built on a lie. (Despite what some believed, Sokka was not the avatar. He was pretty sure he'd know by now if he could bend).

Even though they didn't talk about it, it was obvious that they had been thinking about what Wu had said. 

Suki was broody, quiet, exhausted. She didn't say much, and even though she had denied believing in anything Madame Wu said, if was obvious the words had gotten to her. 

Part of Sokka wanted to reassure Suki, give her a hug, but also, she was scary and already looked grumpy, so he didn't question it. 

Katara was optimistic and excited to begin the next leg of their journey. She was looking forward to the future.

Sokka was absolutely hysterical. The idea that he could marry the firelord was just ridiculous. Ridiculous. 

Every time he tried to think of something else, a little voice in his head whispered, "but what if you married the firelord" and then he giggled. 

So they were a fun crew. 

As per usual, Suki managed navigation, while Sokka dealt with the sails, and Katara did some speedy waterbending. The ocean breeze was refreshing against the harsh sunlight.

When the wind died down, Suki and Sokka took turns rowing. And rowing. And rowing. And rowing.

By the time afternoon rolled around, they all were exhausted. Sokka was pretty sure his arms were about to fall off, Suki kept frowning every time she rowed, and Katara had passed out in the back of the boat from overuse of waterbending. 

So, it was snacktime. 

Sokka went through the bag of food, and assembled three sandwiches. He ate one, gave one to Suki, and set the other aside for Katara.

"I don't want to keep rowing." He complained between bites.

Suki laughed. "Neither do I. But we can't stop now."

"Well, for one thing, we're in the middle of the ocean. If a storm hits, we're done for. And Part of being a warrior is persevering even when you want to give up."

"So, you have to continue because you're a warrior?" 

"Yes, and I know that we're only a couple hours from our next stop. Its better to keep going than go back to Wu's."

Sokka shivered. "No."

"Are you cold?" Suki pulled a blanket out of her bag. 

"I'm from the southern water tribe. I don't get cold." Sokka shook his head. "I just don't want to spend any time with someone who thinks I'm going to marry the firelord."

"Understandable." Suki refolded the blanket. 

"Just tell me that the next stop isn't another fortune teller."

"The next stop is not another fortune feller." Suki confirmed. 

"I don't like how you phrased that." Sokka frowned. "Where... exactly is the next stop?"

"Its a convent." 

"What?"

"Nuns." Suki clarified. "They're nice. They have warm food and beds and stuff-"

"Good enough for me." Sokka nodded. "As long as they don't tell me that my soulmate is the firelord."

"That feels like a low bar."

"Oh, believe me, the bar is on the floor."

"Hey, sokka?"

"What?"

Suki chuckled. "What if you marry the firelord?"

Sokka sighed loudly. "I swear-" 

Luckily, Katara woke up at that moment, preventing a fight from happening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe an hour?" Sokka shrugged.

"Yeah," Suki looked up at the sun, "no more than two. Not too long."

"Nice." Katara yawned. "Did you two eat lunch already?"

"Yep." Sokka pulled out the designated Katara sandwich. "Here you go, no mustard."

"Thanks." She took a few bites. "Thank you guys, so much."

"Its just a sandwich." Sokka shrugged, "I mean-"

"No, thank you guys for sticking with me. For believing in me. For helping me get go the north."

"Of course, Katara you're my sister. I wouldn't let you travel across the world on your own."

"Why wouldn't I believe in you? You're the strongest waterbender I know." 

"I'm the only waterbender you know."

Sokka elbowed Suki. "Bar is on the floor."

"I needed an adventure." Suki smirked. "And escorting the only waterbender of the southern water tribe, along with the firelord's future husband, who is in denial about being the avatar. This is a diplomatic mission. I'm a hero."

"I'm not the Avatar!" Sokka groaned. "I'm pretty fucking sure I'd know by now. Katara was able to bend water when she was like five."

Suki shrugged. "Zuko seemed pretty convinced."

"Zuko is delusional." Sokka rebutted. "Even if he is cute."

Katara chuckled. "Notice how he didn't deny being the firelord's future husband?"

Sokka took a breath. "I'm not going to marry the firelord."

"Did he hesitate?"

"Yeah. Sokka totally hesitated."

"I won't hesitate to push you off this boat." Sokka balled his fists. 

"Try me, I dare you." Katara folded her arms. "You wont."

"Oh?" Sokka stood up, and pushed his sister.

Then he remembered that the water was not on his side. 

Katara stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. Sokka crossed his arms, and braced himself to be pushed backwards, but it never came. 

When be opened his eyes, there was a shadow above, like something was shading him from the sun. It was nice, and Sokka had to give his sister some credit for being the bigger person. If he were her, he totally would have pushed himself-

Katara made eye contact with Sokka, and the wave of water that had been hovering over him crashed down, drenching him completely. 

"Katara!" Sokka spit ocean water out off his mouth. 

"You deserved it."

"I-"

"You started it."

Suki shrugged. "I'm staying out of this one."

Katara nodded. "Smart move. So, how long till we stop for the night?"

"Couple hours, maybe more. Both Sokka and I are pretty wiped out." 

Katara chuckled. "Yeah, he looks wiped out."

"Not funny." Sokka shivered. "Its cold."

"Relax." With a flick of her wrist, Katata dried out Sokka's clothes. 

"Whoa." Sokka touched his hair. "It's completely dry. How did you-"

"I just focused on the water inside, and took it out."

"Wild."

"I wonder what else you could apply that to." Suki tilted her head. "Clouds? Plants? Underground?"

"I don't know." Katara shrugged. "I can't say I've ever felt water in plants. I just know I could feel the water in Sokka's shirt."

"I also could feel the water in my shirt. You know, because it was cold. And wet."

"I could always push you off the boat." Suki offered.

"That would be funny-"

Sokka crossed his arms. "What happened to staying out of it?"

"If I piss you off, Katara Will just dry me off. And it's funnier, firelord."

"Ridiculous." Sokka mumbled. "I'm only gay for Zuko."

Katara blinked. "Did he just say-"

"Shhh, he's having his bisexual crisis." Suki nodded. "Let him be."

It was a few hours later that they finally hit land. 

Exhausted, they gathered their bags, tied up the boat, and began the hike inland, to the convent. 

It was a relatively short walk, but Sokka's legs were wobbly from a day at sea. He was ready to eat some dinner, lay down and fall into a week long coma. So far, this has been the most stressful adventure of his life.

Although, it didn't sound anywhere near as stressful as the idea of marrying the firelord. That was the most stressful idea Sokka had ever heard. 

So Sokka's head was in the clouds when they finally stumbled upon the convent. Suki and Katara were joking about his future spouse, and Sokka was just thinking about life. 

He barely registered the nuns in the courtyard. 

Then, someone said his name, and Sokka snapped back to reality. "What? Are we here yet?"

Katara didn't respond. Instead, she was frozen, staring forward.

Suki looked confused. 

Sokka turned, so he was facing the same direction. There were a few nuns, and one other person.

The first thing that stuck out to Sokka was the blue clothing. Water tribe. The second was the wolf-tail. A warrior. 

Sokka stared at the water-tribe warrior, and it took him a second to process, but when he did, he gasped. "Bato?"

Suki cleared her throat. "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad's... friend." Sokka explained.

"Fun."

Katara blinked. "Do you think Dad is nearby?"

"I hope so." Sokka took a step towards Bato. "Only one way to find out."

Bato laughed. "It is you, isn't it. I thought I was going crazy, but there you are, the spitting image of your dad."

"Bato, how are you here? Where are the others? Where's d a d ?"

"Long story." Bato shook his head. "I can explain over dinner. How did you guys get here, and who's your friend?"

"Also a long story, and that's Suki." 

Suki waved. "I have a boat."

"I _had_ a boat."

"Past tense."

"Whoa," Bato chuckled. "Sounds dangerous. So, what were you saying when you walked in?"

"I don't remember."

"It was something about being engaged." Bato frowned. "Did you and Suki-"

"No, no she's just a friend." 

"I like girls."

"Oh." Bato nodded. "I just noticed that Katara didn't have Kya's necklace anymore. When I left she was wearing it every say. I assumed you used it to propose."

"Why would I use Mom's necklace to propose?" Sokka asked.

"Because, its a proposal necklace." Bato explained. "A northern water tribe tradition. It was given to your grandma, and your dad gave it to your mom. I assumed you were continuing tradition. Giving someone a proposal necklace means that you are committed to marrying them. Accepting the necklace means you agree to marry them."

"Oh..."

"Wait a minute," Katara snorted. "Didnt you say that Zuko has that necklace?"

"Yeah, but I didn't give it-"

Suki and Katara burst out laughing.

"Oh?" Bato raised an eyebrow. "Who's Zuko?"

"Its complicated."

"Well, I have time."

That seemed like as good of a place to start as any. Sokka took a deep breath, and traced back the last like five days in his mind. 

Wow, it'd been over a week since Sokka left the only home he's ever known. And what what a week. 

"He's the prince of the fire nation, who's been chasing us and is convinced that I'm the avatar and wants to kidnap me and take me back to the firenation."

"Oh no-"

"But its okay." Sokka shrugged. "Hes nice, and has saved my life a couple times. He just wants to imprison me. Not kill me. And he's hot."

"You have a crush on the Prince of the fire nation?" Bato whistled. "That is complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 17 chapters this is crazy. 20 thousand words. Thats a chunk. I average around 3000 words per fic. So far (published word count) this is the third longest thing I've ever posted. Another five chapters, and this will be the longest thing I've written. Ever. 
> 
> Absolutely wild. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you stick with this as I continue. Trust me when I say it only gets better from here. I have a whole outline and trust me when I say this fic will be iconic. I can't wait for the northern water tribe. Yue. It'll be another two or three chapters before that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by minecraft music, which somehow contains emotions I cannot explain.

After Sokka gave background information on Zuko, and denied having a crush on him, he explained to Bato the events which caused Katara and him to leave the south pole.

And boy, were there a lot of events. 

He went over their adventures, from meeting Suki to Jet, (everything except Madame Wu because if Sokka knew Bato he would be teased about being engaged to the firelord and Sokka could only deal with so much teasing). He talked about sailing north for Katara. To learn waterbending. And maybe find the Avatar. 

When Sokka finished talking, Bato began his tale.

He had been onboard the ship with the rest of the Southern Water Tribe warriors, but had messed up his leg in a fight. Bato had barely been able to walk, he needed to rest.

For safety Hakoda had left Bato at the convent to heal, but any day now, he was supposed to get a letter with a location, to rejoin the fight. 

When Bato said this, it made Sokka's heart speed up. "You mean, you'll know where Dad is? We could see Dad?"

"Yeah kiddos." Bato ruffled Sokka's hair, but Katara scowled and ducked away. "And I'm sure your dad would be overjoyed to see you two. You're so big now."

Sokka had always been a short kid, the same height as Katara, but somewhere along the line, he hit a growth spurt, and was nearly the same height as Bato. Which was... weird.

"Its been years." Sokka sighed. "I miss him so much."

"And he misses you too."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks Bato. It means a lot, coming from you, but it would mean more from him."

The two of them walked off, sharing tales and tragedies.

Suki frowned and looked at Katara, "Sokka can't actually be thinking about reuniting with your Dad, right?"

"Why not? Sokka just does whatever he wants and it always works out."

"Really?"

Katara sighed sarcastically. "Its not like we have to worry about being chased by the prince of the fire nation or anything-"

"Exactly." Suki nodded. "You need to tell him that."

"Me?"

"He's your brother."

"Yeah, but the bond he had with Dad was different. Sokka was devastated when he left." Katara shook her head. "And with everything Sokka's done for me, I couldn't deny him this."

"But you'd risk the safety of all of the water tribe warriors. You'd be leading the fire nation right to them."

"Shit." Katara swore. "We can't do that."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we just have to make sure to leave before Bato gets a letter." Katara took a deep breath. "One night only."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Some of us are exhausted. This is a two day stop."

"But Zuko-"

"We haven't seen Zuko in days. I think we have a sizeable head start on him."

"You were the one who was just saying we can't take detours-"

"What I said was that we shouldn't reveal the secret location of the Southern Water Tribe warriors to the fire nation." Suki stretched her arms. "This isn't a detour, it's a well deserved rest."

"But-"

"Katara, relax. No sane person would attack a convent. We're safe while we're here."

"Zuko doesn't exactly strike me as sane." Katara grumbled. "But I guess we can stay for a day or two."

Day one went exactly as planned. After a nice meal, all three members of the trio crashed into beds and slept. 

Day 2 was a little all over the place, but not too bad. There was a small fight between Katara and Sokka, where Katara wanted to go north, and Sokka wanted to stay until he heard news from his father, but otherwise, it was fine. 

By day three, Suki knew something was up. 

Katara was quiet. Quieter than usual. And really fidgety. 

Sokka was avoiding Katara and spending all of his time with Bato. 

It seemed like a personal problem, but Suki didn't want to travel with so much tension. So, she did what she could: talk to Katara, who was sulking on the beach. 

Suki watched as Katara tried to skip rocks, one at a time, but none succeeded. 

Not sure how to approach the topic, Suki went with blunt honesty. "Are you and Sokka okay, because I can tell that something is up?"

"Ah!" Katara dropped her rocks. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Suki lowered her voice. "Are you and Sokka okay? Like what's up?"

"Of course we are." Katara frowned. "We're fine. Just some fundamental ideological differences."

Suki sat next to Katara. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I just want go on the move and reach the north, and he wants to stay and potentially endanger a bunch of innocent people."

"Did you explain-"

"Of course I did." Katara picked up some new pebbles and started throwing them into the water. "But Sokka was all like, 'itll be fine, you're a a waterbender' I'm not even a good waterborne. I pass out every time I try."

"You're the best waterbender I know." Suki smiled. "If that helps."

"I'm the only waterbender you know. But thanks." 

"Still, you're incredible."

....

"Could you talk to Katara for me?" Sokka took a breath. "Look, I know you want to keep moving, but this is really important to me. This one thing, its-"

"I know what you mean." Suki nodded. "If I could get one more letter from my mom, I'd wait a thousand days."

"So really, one week isn't long. And you yourself said it would be nearly impossible for Zuko to find us here."

"I did say that, but still, we shouldn't spend more than four days here."

"Just give me five." Sokka glanced at Bato. "Its nice to know that he's here, but I just want to hear something from my Dad. I get that meeting up with him is unrealistic, I just want to read his letter."

"Yeah. You should explain that to Katara."

"She wouldn't understand." Sokka shook his head. "Katara was always closer to Mom. And when she passed- it changed Katara. It changed all of us, but I think it changed Katara the most."

"But Katara is amazing. She's strong and puts the team above herself. I admire her." Suki smiled. 

"Yeah, she is pretty great."

"She is."

"She had to be braver. Bolder. I used to think she was so strong, so independent, but I think underneath all if the bravado is a little girl who's too scared to admit how much she cares."

....

Katara stared into the distance, across the ocean. "Sokka just keeps waiting for the letter from Dad, but we have to convince him it's not going to come. Because it's never going go come."

"Why not?" Suki frowned. "Bato seemed to think it would only be a day or two."

"Its been three."

"Good to know you can keep track of time."

"I'm serious. We're wasting time here. Time that we probably don't have."

"i think it's reasonable to wait until the letter arrives. I mean, that way you guys can at least read the letter, and write one to send with Bato."

"The letter is never going to arrive." Katara repeated. "At least not while we're here."

"You sound so sure, but you'd be surprised with how fast letters get sent in the earth kingdom-"

"I am sure." 

"I told Sokka we could stay five days max-"

"Why would you say that?" 

"Because it's important to him." Suki shrugged. "I don't know, he got all emotional and I couldn't say no."

"Well, go tell him no."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I can't face Sokka right now." Katara looked down. "Not when I've been lying to him. Not right now."

"Lying?" 

"Some secrets are meant to be kept." Katara replied vaguely. "we really should get going-"

"No. What do you mean, lying?"

Katara sat down and placed her head between her legs. "If I tell you, he's going to hate me." 

"Why?"

Katara pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "This arrived two days ago."

"I don't understand. Why have you been hiding this?" Suki examined the envelope. "Now you guys can read this, and we can leave tomorrow."

Katara started sobbing. "Sokka can't see the letter. If he reads it, he will want to go with Bato to join Dad, and I'll lose him."

"No you won't." Suki smiled. "If I know Sokka, he's got your back. Just like you have his."

"I've lost almost everyone I care about. Mom was killed. Dad left. Grandma told me to leave (to save Sokka). Sokka is the only one who's always been there for me. I can't lose him too."

"You won't lose him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Talk to him, tell him the truth, and you guys will be fine." Suki handed the letter back to Katara. "Start by opening this with him."

"Actually," Sokka spoke up from behind them. "I've heard enough."

Suki turned around to see him glaring. Sokka's arms were crossed and he looked like he was going to start crying. "I'm sorry-"

"Suki, you didn't know. Stay out of this." He glanced at the letter in Katara's hand. "This is between me and Katara. Who has apparently been lying this entire time."

Katara handed the letter to Sokka. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the words-"

"No you didn't. Stop lying. You kept this from me on purpose."

Katara swallowed a sob. "I didn't want you to leave."

"I wasn't going to." Sokka snapped.

"You weren't?" Katara wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'd travel across the world with you, sis. I've got your back. I thought you had mine."

"I do. I was just scared that you were going to leave me too."

"like just said, I wasn't going to leave you." Sokka exhaled, "But you know what? I'm having second thoughts."

Then he stormed off, back towards the convent.

"Well," Suki shrugged. "That could have gone better."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You think?"

"I think you should-"

"I can't talk to him now. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"I've seen Sokka frustrated. I've seen him annoyed, but I've never seen him like that." Katara shook her head. "Even when talking about Madame Wu, I've never seen him that upset."

"Yeah, because you lied and that hurts. Go talk to him. Apologize."

"I can't."

"Fine." Suki stood up. "But I'm not going to figure this out for you guys. You two need to figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah let's go


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is my best so far. Which like, isn't a super high bar, but its something.
> 
> We've got Sokka reflecting on life and having a crisis. We have Suki done with everyone. Badass Katara. Zuko.

When Suki walked back towards the convent, Sokka was engaged in a passionate conversation with Bato. She didn't ask. 

...

Sokka wasn't frustrated with his sister, he was absolutely pissed.

And he had a right to be so. 

Katara had lied to him. She hid the truth, and wanted to keep running from it. 

If Suki hadn't gone to talk to her, she might never have revealed that she had the letter from their father. 

Which, by the way, was addressed to Bato. 

Not only was Katara a liar. She was a mail thief, which felt like some sort of fraud. 

So what did Sokka do?

He brought the letter to Bato, and they read it together. 

It was nice. Reading the words, seeing the handwriting, Sokka could hear his Dad's voice, even if he wasn't there. 

_Take care of your sister._

That was the last thing Hakoda had ever said to him. Which was ridiculous. Katara didn't need anyone to take care of her. She could take care of herself. 

The letter was all about war logistics, and it made Sokka realize how out of place he would feel on his Dad's ship.

As much as Sokka missed his father, as much as he pretended to be a warrior, he wasn't one. Not really. 

When Sokka was 13, the warriors of the southern water tribe left. Sokka was self-taught. He could throw a boomerang with more accuracy than anyone, but when it came to actual, personal combat, Sokka had no idea if he could do it. 

The only real training he had had was with Suki and the Kyoshi warriors, who were great Warriors, but it wasn't the same. 

Bato and Hakoda and the warriors on the ship were a team. They had each others backs, without hesitation.

Suki and all of the Kyoshi warriors were a team. 

Sokka... didn't really have a team. 

The realization made him feel sick. Was he all alone in the world? When it came down to it, would anyone be fighting by his side?

Sokka wanted to be a part of his Father's team, but Hakoda was miles away. Even if he wanted to join the team, he couldn't.

Sokka had promised to get Katara to the northern water tribe. 

And Katara rescued him from Zuko. Katara had had his back, when no one else did. When Hakoda was miles away, and Sokka was trapped on a fire nation boat in the middle of the ocean, Katara helped him get out.

And he rowed the boat away, so that they weren't caught. 

Sokka's team was him and Katara. 

And Suki. 

And the worst part was, as angry as he was at Katara, he got it. He understood her fear. After all, wasn't he angry for the same reason?

Katara lying, hiding the letter, felt like abandonment. And Sokka completely understood that. He had been abandoned by his Dad, when he needed him most. Sokka had to be the man of the tribe, at 13. 

Katara wouldn't leave Sokka behind, even if he was slowing her down. 

The least Sokka could do was the same.

So even though a part of Sokka wanted to stay with Bato, to go see his dad, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Katara. He couldn't do that to himself.

They couldn't afford a detour like that. Not with Zuko tracking them. If the fire nation army knew where the water tribe warriors were, it'd be over. 

Sokka knew enough about war to know that was not a strategic move.

After his internal debate and crisis, Sokka knew that he had to actually talk to his sister, which he wasn't looking forward to. While he understood where she was coming from, he was still frustrated. 

When he explained all of this to Bato, Bato just told him to talk to Katara, which wasn't helpful. 

Sokka gave Bato a hug. "When you see my dad, could you tell him that I miss him?"

"Yeah." Bato ruffled Sokka's hair. "I'll tell him all about the great adventures you kids are having. He'll be proud."

"Thanks. I-"

"Don't mention to it." Bato pushed Sokka away. "Go talk to your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." 

He did not. 

Instead, Sokka found Suki and explained his whole internal crisis and epiphany to her.

"-You and Katara, you're my team. I can't leave you guys behind." Sokka finished. "I have to go with you to the Northern Water Tribe. To find the Avatar and find myself."

"I'm glad you have this all figured out, but have you actually talked to Katara?"

"Well, not yet-"

Suki pushed him away. "Sokka, go talk to her. Apologize and cry it out or whatever. You've got this."

"But what if she hates me?"

Suki laughed. "She's your sister. Of course she's going to hate you. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't care."

So, Sokka walked to the edge of the island. Be wandered around the dough the sand and pebbles, debating what to tell Katara. Sokka knew overall what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to start. 

So, instead it walking towards where Katara was probably practicing waterbending, (and Sokka did not want to talk to Katara when show was near water), Sokka walked in the other direction, to clear his head. 

Sokka stared at the waves, watching the patterns they made in the sand. Up, down, erasing one pattern and replacing it with a New one. Every wave was like a clean slate. A way to start over. 

Sometimes Sokka wanted to start over. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Ah! You scared me." Sokka jumped at the voice behind him. "How are you here?"

Zuko chuckled. "I have my ways."

"Can I request that I not be kidnapped right now? Like could I have a day?"

"If I do that, you'll just run away again." 

Sokka smirked. "I see you've caught on to my pattern."

"I have." Zuko sat in the sand next to Sokka.

"You don't seem very kidnappy right now."

"I'm tired." Zuko shrugged. "And I'm not sure it what I'm doing is right."

"Oh?"

"I've been thinking a lot. About the last time we talked." Zuko frowned. "I've been thinking about kissing you and treason and honor-"

"Those are some loaded topics." Sokka nodded. "You just missed my whole existential crisis about never feeling like I belong."

"I also never feel like I belong."

Sokka laughed. "Are you trying to bond with me? Is this friendship in the making?"

"I don't know." Zuko's cheeks got red. "Would you rather I fight you? We're by the water. I know a losing battle when I see one."

"What?"

"I'm not dumb enough to fight a waterbender by the ocean."

"Luckily for you, I'm not a waterbender."

"You're the avatar."

Sokka laughed. "I'm not though."

"I've seen you bend-"

"Boomerang is a skill that I've spent years perfecting. I'd know if I could bend."

"How do I know you aren't lying to get away?"

"You dont." Sokka frowned. "How do I know that this whole conversation hasn't been a lie? To get me to trust you."

"Touche."

"Huh."

"Are you planning on running away right now? I'd like to talk with you. Without the whole kidnapping thing. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and-"

"Right now is a bad time. My sister is mad at me and I'm mad at her, and we really need to talk."

"If it helps," Zuko offered, "if I knew my sister was mad at me, I wouldn't talk to her either."

Sokka laughed. "That doesn't help. Communication is key to any relationship."

"Well, we're communicating right now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but what even is our relationship. You've kidnapped me, multiple times."

"I don't want to be your enemy. I- we kissed, and I liked it."

"But you kidnapped me. We aren't friends. We're on opposite side's of this war. What are we?" 

"I don't know." Zuko cleared his throat, changing the subject. "By the way, I have something of yours-"

"Oh!" Sokka pulled off his backpack and ruffled through it until he found the teacup. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you. My uncle will be glad to have a full set again. And I believe this-" Zuko reached into his pocket, "is yours."

In Zuko's hand was Katara's necklace, but not. It was shinier than before. And on an entirely new ribbon."

"Did you replace the ribbon? And repolish it?"

"Yeah." Zuko blushed again. "The ribbon was broken when I found it, and it was in the dirt, in pieces, so I recarved it."

Sokka forgot how to breathe. "You... carved this for me?" An engagement necklace. Carved by Zuko. Sokka's heartrate was spiking and he couldn't stop it. 

"I couldn't exactly give you a dirty broken necklace."

"I mean, you could've." Sokka shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. In Zuko's mind, it was just a necklace. There was no significance. Right?

"I'm trying not to be the bad guy." Zuko unclasped the necklace. "Here, hold your hair back and I can-"

Well, a pretty boy was practically asking for his hand in marriage. Sokka wasn't just going to say no. 

Wordlessly, Sokka lifted his hair up, and Zuko clasped the necklace on. "How does it look?"

"Perfect." Zuko smiled. "I had to guess on the length of ribbon, but it's perfect. How does it feel?"

"Its perfect. Thank you Zuko."

"Yeah, I-" Zuko took a breath. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"I mean, sorry. I was totally reading the vibes wrong. I can just run away now and we can pretend this never happened. The avatar and the prince of the fire nation. It would never work-"

"Zuko." Sokka grabbed his hand. "You were absolutely reading the vibes correctly. I'd love to kiss you."

Sokka's lips met Zuko's and-

The only thing he could think about was Madame Wu's prediction.

Sokka couldn't stop the laugh that came from his throat.

Zuko pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." Sokka gave a thumbs up while giggling. "Thank you for the necklace. Really."

"Of course. Its not a big deal."

"It is." Sokka held Zuko's hand. "For what it's worth, I'd much rather marry you than your father."

"Thats a pretty low bar, but thanks. I think?" Zuko blinked. "Wait, what? Why would you marry my father?"

"Long story." Sokka fiddled with the necklace. "Katara and Suki are going to give me so much shit for this."

"What?"

"My sister and our friend. Theyve been teasing me about being in love with you."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, more or less." Sokka shrugged. "With the whole war, it's complicated, but I do like you Zuko."

"Sokka, I-" whatever Zuko was going to say was replaced with a mouthful of water. 

"Katara-" Sokka groaned. "I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah, consorting with the enemy, apparently." Katara folded her arms. "Leave my brother alone."

Zuko sputtered, and spit water out of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure your sister wants to kill me."

"I don't think-"

Katara waved some water around. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to run. And then, you're going to let us leave."

"-yeah no, she wants you dead."

"Protect me?" 

"If I try to stand between you and Katara, we're both going to die."

Zuko frowned. "What do I do?"

Sokka pushed Zuko. "Run. I'll talk to her, and we can talk more later."

"Where?"

"You'll find me." Sokka winked. "You have your ways."

"Do I?"

"We're headed to the northern water tribe-"

Zuko sprinted away. 

Katara let the water fall. "I mean really, Sokka, I leave you alone for one day and yourself getting kidnapped again?"

"I wasn't getting kidnapped. We were just talking, for once."

"Oh? I'm sorry?"

"Its not your fault." Sokka shrugged. "You thought you were saving me."

"I was really worried. It looked like Zuko was strangling you, and I panicked. I didn't know what to do-"

"Strangling?" Sokka laughed. "Zuko gave me a necklace. And then we kissed."

"Necklace?" Katara frowned. "Is that my necklace?"

"Not exactly." Sokka shrugged. "I guess the old one broke, and Zuko felt bad, so he carved this one." Sokka started to unclasp it. "But its your necklace."

"Zuko carved that for you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sokka, it's an engagement necklace." She giggled. "From Zuko to you. You have to keep it."

"It doesn't mean anything-"

"Suki is going to think this is hilarious. Oh man, you should see your face right now."

Sokka felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to justify the necklace. "It was a gesture of good will. Zuko wanted to prove that he'd changed."

"By proposing?"

"No-"

"Oh man." Katara laughed. "This Will really make things awkward with the firelord. How are you supposed to marry him when you're engaged to Zuko?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah." Katara laughed, sitting next to Sokka. "I know."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've got your back. I wouldn't leave you behind, even to see Dad."

"Thanks. And I should apologize too. Hiding the letter was wrong. I should've told you the truth."

"I understand why you did it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't erase what I did." Katara took a breath. "I knew it was wrong, and I still did it. Thats on me."

"Yeah. Thanks for your apology."

"Of course." Katara shrugged. "And if we get any more letters from Dad, I'll tell you right away."

"And, I guess I should probably tell you before I sneak off to make out with Zuko."

"What you and your fiance do when you're alone is none if my business." Katara laughed. "But a heads up would be nice. Suki and I were freaking out."

"Not my fiance."

"He gave you an engagement necklace. You accepted." 

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Sokka-" Katara chuckled.

Katara shook her head. "I can't believe you're engaged to the prince of the fire nation. Thats quite the commitment."

"Engaged is a loose term."

"I don't _forsee_ it going well."

"Why not? I like Zuko, and I believe him. I really do think he is trying to change."

"You know why..."

"I do?"

"Of course." Katara snorted. "How are you going to marry the firelord when youre engaged to his son?"

Sokka shoved Katara into the water.

Things were back to normal. 

It was nice. 

Until she soaked him with a massive wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get that zuko redemption arc hell yeah. I mean not yet. We've got a ways to go, but eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oh wow, I have a midterm in ten hours, I should sleep or study  
> Also me: writes this

After the whole engagement fiasco, Sokka was more than ready to leave the convent behind. 

The funny look he had gotten from Bato was enough teasing. He certainly didn't need to give Bato any details to tell his father. 

This situation was enough of a mess as it was, without getting parents involved. 

Unfortunately, Suki and Katara found the entire thing hilarious.

"So, if you're married to the FireLord, are you like co-fire Lords, or are you like a Fire Lord in Training?"

"Good question, please, enlighten us on the complex governmental structure of the fire nation."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"But you talked to Zuko." Katara frowned. "He didn't tell you this stuff?"

Suki shook her head. "You should've asked your Fiance the important things."

"He isn't my Fiance. We aren't actually engaged." Sokka's face was heating up, getting red again. "He's just my my-"

"Enemy turned lover who you occasionally kiss?" Suki cut in.

"Yeah." Sokka sighed, staring at the ocean. "He's that."

"I've had a few of those." Suki nodded. 

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You have? I thought you lived on Kyoshi Island your whole life."

"You don't know me." Suki shrugged. "Clearly I've left the island before, since I'm so good at navigating. Or maybe they were other Kyoshi Warriors. You'll never know." 

"All Zuko and I talked about was how I'm not the Avatar, he still thinks I'm the avatar, and how he wants to commit treason."

"I'd like to commit treason." Suki nodded.

"Do you think, he's going to like, be disappointed when he figures out that you really aren't the Avatar?"

"At this point, he's convinced. I can't change his mind. Believe me, I've tried."

"But you aren't even a bender."

"I know." Sokka shook his head. "But Zuko did say he wanted to help the Avatar take down the fire nation, so like, when Suki and I find the avatar-"

"-if Sokka and I find the avatar-" Suki corrected.

"-when Suki and I find the Avatar in the northern water tribe, while you're learning waterbending, we can convince Zuko to team up with the actual avatar, and then figure things out from there."

Katara nodded. "I like that my part in this plan is just 'learn waterbending' "

"You were also included in the 'figure things out from there' part."

"No, no, I like it. Simple. I don't have to do much."

"Meanwhile, we're going to find the Avatar? How do you expect us to do that?"

"Thank you for asking." Sokka pulled out his notebook, which was filled with sketches. "I actually have a fool-proof plan."

"More like Sokka proof-" Katara whispered. 

"I heard that." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Its the perfect plan. First, we arrive at the Northern water Tribe...."

By the time Sokka finished explaining his plan, Katara was entirely asleep, but he had Suki's full attention.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do if the Avatar isn't from the northern water tribe?"

"They have to be." Sokka frowned. "I was the only kid my age in the southern water tribe, and the Avatar would have to be around 16. If they aren't in the Northern Water Tribe, then-"

"They could be in the Foggy Swamp Tribe," Suki suggested.

"Where?"

"Nevermind. You don't want to know." 

"I-"

"You're right though. Statistically speaking, it's most likely that the Avatar is in the Northern Water Tribe."

"We just have to find him."

"Or her."

"Yeah." Sokka nodded. "Or her." 

Katara started to wake up, so it was Sokka's turn to nap. He handed the oars to Katara, and just as he laid down, the wind started to die out. 

"Aww man, we were sailing so smoothly." Suki said. "The wind was helping us, and it just died down."

"Its no big deal." Katara waved her arms around. "The water can propel us forward."

That was the last thing Sokka saw before everything went dark. 

Sokka was out like a lightbulb, and he took a solid nap. 

Then he had another shift of being awake, followed by another nap. 

At one point, they all were awake, and ate some lunch. 

Then they took shifts. Sokka's arms felt side and his legs were cramped. Katara kept falling asleep, but it was unclear if it was from actual exhaustion or overuse of waterbending.

It was a monotonous cycle. One hour blended into the next. 

Sleep. Row, sleep, row, sleep, eat, row.

Time was irrelevant on the open ocean. 

The sun rose and fell, with little regard for sleeping schedules. 

Sokka closed his eyes one more time, and

Thunk-

Sokka's head bumped against the side of the boat, and he Sat up with a groan. 

"Whoa, sorry for the rough landing." Suki made a face. "My bad."

"No it's fine. I probably needed to wake up soon anyways."

"We're finally here."

"Here-" Sokka looked around, "like the northern water tribe? I thought they would have more ice."

"No," Suki waved her arms. "This is the northern air temple."

Sokka felt a pit in his stomach. "But aren't all of the airbenders-"

"Dead?" Katara finished for him.

"Well, yeah. You can ask your fiance for more details-"

"-not my fiance-"

"But it should be a good place to rest." Suki yawned. "And I don't know about you, but I need some rest."

Together, the three of them began the trek up the side of a mountain, towards the Air Temple.

Sokka paused for a moment. "I don't know how hard I hit my head, but... do you guys hear voices?"

"No?" Katara adopted a spooky fake voice. "No one has lived here from a hundred years ooohhh."

"No, seriously. Shhh."

"I think I hear something." Suki closed her eyes. "Its... a spirit."

"What is it saying?"

"Congratulations on the engagement." Suki and Katara burst out laughing. 

"Haha, very funny." Sokka shook his head and kept walking. "You guys are just regular comedians."

"Wait, I do hear voices."

"Sure you do." Sokka frowned. "The voices want me to be the Avatar, don't they?"

"No, actually, they're coming from above us."

"Above?" Sokka looked up. "Whoa-"

Above their heads, were people, gliding around on kites, through the air. 

"I thought all of the airbenders were gone." Katara whispered.

"Thats not real airbending." Sokka replied.

"What?"

"How would you know?"

How did Sokka know? It was certainly a valid question. He didn't even know how he knew it wasn't airbending, he just knew that a small part of him was personally offended on behalf of the Air Nomads. 

Sokka blinked. "The voices told me."

That got a laugh out of Suki and Katara. 

"Good one."

"So, what do we do? I thought this place was abandoned?"

Suki shrugged. "I don't know. We have to stop here."

Katara yawned. "I want to talk to the airbenders."

"Sokka, do you have any plans?"

"One." He took a step forward. "I call this winging it."

Suki face-Palmed. "On no."

"Oh yea." Sokka nodded. "The key is confidence."

"You certainly have enough of that."

"Yes I do. And we have to hope that these people are nice enough to let us stay for a night. And- do you think they have food?"

"Well, they are people."

"Good point, thanks Katara. They probably have food."

"Well," Suki nudged Sokka forwards, "as self-appointed leader, you should talk to them,instead of awkwardly standing here."

"Yeah." 

"Sokka?"

"I'm working on it. Just give me a minute."

They didn't have a minute.

As Sokka was in the middle of explaining his elaborately grand entrance plan, they were interrupted.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Suki, a Kyoshi Warrior."

"I'm Katara, a water bender."

"And I'm Sokka, the Avatar." Both Suki and Katara hit him. "Well, more or less. Sort of. In theory. If you ask one specific dude. Who I may be engaged to. Its complicated."

"The Avatar-" the kid's eyes went huge. "Whoa!"

"Yeah," Sokka shrugged. "Its not really a big deal."

"Can you bend water? Earth? Fire? Air?"

Sokka decided to change the subject. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teo." Teo rolled his chair around, facing the opposite direction. "Follow me. You're gonna love this place. And maybe you can help my Dad."

"Maybe we can." Sokka nodded.

"After all, that's what the Avatar does: help people." 

"Getting kidnapped was very helpful." Katara whispered. 

"As was getting my village burned down." 

Sokka stared straight ahead, where Teo was. "I'd love to help you guys, however I can."

"Well, my Dad is an inventor, but one if his ideas isn't working."

"I can take a look at it. I'm no engineering expert, but I'll do what I can."

Little well known fact: Sokka was in fact a self-proclaimed engineering expert. His inventions, from the wheel-sled, to the double-fishhook made everyday life around the southern water tribe easier. 

He only hoped to be able to spread a bit of his enlightenment to the rest of the world.

Katara and Suki, on the other hand, just wanted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was written in just under two hours. If I go to sleep now, I can sit get 8 hours of sleep. Thanks for reading, let me know if there are specific book two three episodes you want to see. I have this concretely planned through book one, and a vague outline (that's super flexible and going to change) through the rest of avatar.
> 
> You ever just want to scream into the void out of frustration and stress? Well today I did, but instead of screaming, I found a really echoey stairwell and sang loudly.   
> It was cathartic. 
> 
> I had a rough day and I'm glad it's over. Hopefully tomorrow is better. If not, I can just scream into the void again. No more tears only scream into void.. 
> 
> Sidenote: I think this is now officially my longest fic. Wild. Its not even 1/3 of the way done.
> 
> Update: nope it's still 1000 words short of my longest fic. But by the next chapter, this Will be my longest fic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For purposes of writing: the mechanist and his squad at the northern air temple are vibing. They aren't being blackmailed by the fire nation, but who knows could totally change after I finish this story and give it a good edit.

Sokka, as it turned out, was an amazing engineer. He was able to spot the flaws in the invention, and fiddled with it until it worked as planned.

"How did you manage to do that so quickly?" Teo's dad took back the write-typer, which thanks to Sokka's help, created mechanical printed writing. The letters were uniform and spaced evenly.

Sokka shrugged. "I've always been good at fixing things. Thats what I do. I'm the fix-it and plan guy."

"You told me you were the Avatar. And the Boomerang guy-"

"Look, I can identify however I want." Sokka shook his head. "I'm not going to go around and call myself the smart one. That would be pretentious."

"Instead, you have a list of creative nicknames that no one uses?"

"I-" Sokka hesitated. "Well, actually- no. Everyone just calls me Sokka." Then, he opted for a convenient subject change. "Whats that?"

"This? Oh its one of my inventions, a glider. It allows the user to fly, by bending air."

"Well, it's not actually airbending." Sokka frowned. Then he shook his head. What was with his weird superiority complex lately. So what if these people couldn't airbend. Neither could he. 

"No, no, the wings counteract with the wind resistance. there's a science behind it." The Mechanist pulled a string, and little wings infolded. "You can try 

Teo's dad, or as he preferred to be called, the Mechanist, was a very creative guy. 

He had drafts sketched out, schematics for a flying machine. Boats that ran on steam and not manpower. 

It was incredible. 

As Sokka peered over the designs and theories, Teo was giving Katara and Suki a tour of the whole temple. 

It really was amazing. They had taken an old, abandoned building, and made it into a home. A thriving community, safe from the cruelty of the fire nation. It was beautiful. 

Sokka decided to test out the glider for himself, after looking at the Mechanist's prototype sketches and math, which checked out. 

Sure, other people were gliding earlier, but Sokka had no interest in becoming a pancake. 

He took a deep breath, extended the wings, and held on with both hands, before taking a running leap. 

It was exhilarating. The wind hit Sokka's face in a new way. The Sun was in his eyes and he was flying. He was flying.

He twirled through the air a few times, before landing back next to the Mechanist. "That was incredible. The air was just wow. I felt so free."

The Mechanist laughed. "It really is something, isn't it. I miss the days when I could be carefree like you."

"Believe me, I care a lot." Sokka had a whole list of things he cared about. Katara, and Suki, and maybe Zuko were at the top of Sokka's list, followed closely behind by meat. Sokka cared about his Dad and the war. His family, both by blood and found, because at this point, Suki was family. Zuko was... complicated. 

(Hopefully, they would be able to talk soon. The sooner Zuko committee treason, the easier it would be to overthrow the fire nation)

Somewhere lower on the list of things Sokka cared about was finding the avatar and apologizing for identity fraud. Much, much lower.

"Still, I wish I had some of your energy. With a brain like that, you could be a great apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Of course, it's an unpaid position. You'd get free room and board, and experience."

Any job that paid in experience wasn't worth it to Sokka. Also, he had other goals. Like meeting up with Zuko again. "Sorry, but I promised I would go with my sister to the Northern water tribe."

"I understand." The mechanist nodded. "But if you ever change your mind, the offer will be open."

"Thanks. Some day, I might take you up on it."

Eventually, it became night, and it was time to sleep. 

Suki, Sokka and Katara got to sleep on actual beds again, which was a vast improvement from rolling up in a little ball on Suki's boat. They all slept through the night and into the next day, so much so that they were scrambling to gather their stuff in the morning.

Sure, they didn't have a concrete schedule, but the semblance of one was nice. 

Before they left, Katara had to say goodbye to Teo. They were both blushing. 

Sokka tried to ask Suki about it, but she had nothing to say. "Thats between Katara and Teo. Not me. I spent all of yesterday looking at the architecture." 

But, just when they were about to leave, the mechanist came running out. "Wait, Sokka, I want to give you this."

"A stick?" 

Sokka ignored his sister. "Thank you, but I can't accept."

"I insist. You have a gift Sokka. I've never seen anyone glide as smoothly as you did, and on the first try."

Sokka accepted the glider. "I guess I'm a natural."

"Remember, anytime you need us, we'll be here." 

"I will remember."

It wasn't until they had hiked back down to Suki's boat, that Sokka decided to get the tea from his sister.

"So, you and Teo? Whats the sitch?"

"Teo?" Katara blushed. "He's... nice. But he lives there and I'm headed north. It didn't work out."

"We can always stop here on our way back south." Suki suggested.

"We can?" Sokka frowned. "Geographically speaking-"

"We can literally just take the same plan south."

"Huh. Are you sure?"

Suki blinked. "You may be the plan guy, but I am the navigator. Ill add northern water temple to our list of return stops."

"I'd like that." Katara smiled. "So, how many days till we reach the northern water tribe?"

"Days?" Suki laughed.

Katara raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, weeks?"

Suki laughed harder, struggling to breathe, wheezing for air.

"I think you broke Suki."

"Not helpful, Sokka."

Suki steadied her breathing. "I think I'd go crazy if I was stuck on this boat for days."

"So, how long-"

"We should be there by this evening." Suki checked her map. "If, both the wind and the water are in our favor."

Katara started to waterbend, and the wind picked up as soon as the squad got in the boat. 

"Thats convenient." Suki lowered the sails. "Its looking like it'll be smooth sailing from here."

Great. 

Smooth sailing was Sokka's favorite kind. 

He decided to take first nap shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah this is officially my longest fic let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> Yue hasn't even been introduced yet.


End file.
